


Taken and Trapped

by sayhesinLOVE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Age Play, Baby Louis, Diapers, Dummies, Harry takes care of Louis, Infantilism, M/M, Punishment, Rape, bottles, nappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhesinLOVE/pseuds/sayhesinLOVE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a world famous singer in the band One Direction with three other bandmates. He is taken and forced to stay in a mansion in the middle of nowhere where he is treated like a baby.<br/>Harry Styles is also forced to stay in the mansion in the middle of nowhere. He had been a prisoner there for years before Louis was brought along. Harry is forced to be Louis's caretaker. </p><p>(why do I suck at summaries so much? just read the first chapter to find out if you're interested or not. hopefully you are, if not, no hard feelings! <3)</p><p>This will have some graphic scenes in it, such as: punishments, spankings, plugs, rape, etc. It has been under the warnings since I created this story as well as some of the tags, and I'm sorry if no one caught that before reading this story. I do not want to offend anyone, nor make anyone uncomfortable, but if you do not want to read any of these things, please do not. Thanks, and sorry!</p><p>Copyright © 2014 sayhesinLOVE<br/>* do NOT post any of my work on any site (including this one) without my permission!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Louis slowly started to wake up. The boy rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been gone. All he knew was that he was abducted. 

Around him was the railings of what seemed to be a crib. Above his lying body hung a baby mobile. He turned his head to see that he was, in fact, in a nursery. Although, this nursery was made for someone larger than an infant, it was made for an adult. 

Louis tried to sit up, but couldn't muster enough strength to do so. He could move his arms a bit, and tried to lift himself up, but just couldn't. After a few minutes of struggling, Louis gave up and started to cry. He didn't know what was happening to him or why, all he knew was that he wanted to go home.

Not long after, a curly haired man walked into the nursery. The man must have been in his early 20's, around Louis's age, but much taller. "Did you have a good nap?" the man asked as he reached his hand in the crib and softly pat Louis's tummy. Louis scooted back as far away from the man as he could, but was trapped in the crib. 

"It's okay, love. There's no need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to take care of you," the man explained. Louis was still skeptical. He didn't know who he was to trust and was definitely not going to believe anyone that easily. "Wh-Who are y-you?" Louis stuttered.

"I'm Harry. I'm going to be the one who is taking care of you from now on," Harry answered. Louis still didn't know what to do. He scooted against the wall and the railings of the crib and just looked at Harry. 

"A-Are you the o-one who's f-forcing me to st-stay here?" Louis asked. He shook his head and let out a small sigh, "I'm forced to stay here just as much as you are. Again, I'm just here to help you, there's no need to be afraid of me. I'm never going to hurt you." The smaller boy laid there for a moment and soaked in what Harry had just said.

"Let me change your nappy and I'll try my best to answer some of your questions, okay?" Harry added. Louis gave a small nod and watched as Harry lowered the railings on the crib. He carefully picked Louis up by his armpits and balanced him on his hip as he carried him to the changing table. Harry laid the boy on the changing table, strapped him in, then proceeded to change his nappy. 

Louis started to cry once Harry untaped one of the tabs to his nappy. He was embarrassed and confused. "Shh, it's okay, love," Harry cooed as he rubbed the boy's knee. The smaller boy shook his head, "N-No, it's n-not. I-I shouldn't need n-nappies." 

Harry didn't know what to say. The boy was right, he shouldn't be here having to wear nappies and be treated like a baby, but Harry couldn't do anything to change that. Harry hated that Louis was being brought into this house and forced to stay here like he was. He didn't want anyone else to go through what he went through, he would never wish that upon someone. Harry was never babied like Louis was, but he did know what it felt like to be taken from everything you know and loved. 

"How c-come I need n-nappies?" Louis asked. He sighed, "They gave you medicine that prevents you from having control, so your dependent on your nappies." 

Louis just let that sink in for a minute, "W-Will the m-medicine ever wear o-off?" Harry tried to remember everything the doctor said about the drugs Louis was given when he first got there. He nodded, "It'll be a while though, and the doctor said by the time it wears off, you'll already be dependent on them, so you'll have to be potty-trained all over again."

Louis let that process and continued to cry. He was so in shock that he didn't know what to do. Never in his life would he have imagined that something like this would happen.

"All done. Come here, love," Harry cooed after taping a dry nappy to the smaller boy's waist. Louis lifted his arms a little and Harry easily scooped him up. Harry carried Louis over to the rocking chair and took a seat with the boy cradled in his arms. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest and the curly haired boy began to slowly rock. 

The two boys remained quiet for a few minutes. Harry softly patted Louis's back as he rocked him. Louis had calmed down tremendously. He was no longer crying, but was sniffling a little. 

"Who has me here?" Louis asked, breaking the silence. Harry sighed, he knew he wasn't allowed to say much, and was not looking forward to answering some of these questions, "Emily and John, but you are to call them Mommy and Daddy." 

Louis felt his eyes watering up again, "Where are we? Like what city are we in?" He sighed again, "I wish I knew. All I know is that were in a mansion out in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing but trees around us for as far as the eye can see." 

"How long have you been here?" Louis asked. Harry, too, found himself fighting back a few tears as he thought about the answer to the boy's question. "Seven, almost eight years," he answered. 

"How old are you?" the smaller boy asked. Harry carefully ran his fingers through Louis's hair, "Twenty-two." Louis stayed quiet for a few moments after that. 

"How come I can't move my legs that much? Can I walk?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head, "They have you on some medicine that limits mobility of your legs. You can crawl, but you can't walk." The smaller boy nodded, still fighting back the tears. 

"Anymore questions, love?" Harry asked as he carefully twisted Louis's locks around his finger. His hair wasn't that long, enough to twist around Harry's finger nearly one time around. Louis shook his head and cuddled closer to Harry. He found himself getting more and more comfortable with him. Louis just wanted someone to comfort him and found himself trusting Harry enough to do so. 

"There's a few rules and things I need to inform you of," Harry began. Louis just nodded and listened to what Harry had to say. "As you've noticed, we're in a nursery. This is your nursery, where you will be nearly all day every day. Emily and Jo---, I mean, Mommy and Daddy have you on a strict schedule."

"You will nap every day at a certain time, and have a bedtime at a set time every night. I will feed you all of your meals and give you a nightly bottle before bed. They have given me specific instructions as to how much you can eat and what you can have," Harry explained. 

"Also, certain days at given times, you will have to see them. When you do, you are to only talk when they talk to you, and you can only say yes or no Mommy, or yes or no Daddy, got it?" He added. Louis nodded, just listening to what Harry had to say. 

"If, for whatever reason, you disobey them, they will punish you. I'm not sure what they'll do, but I wouldn't want you to find out if I were you. I know you don't want to be here, and I know there are probably a million things that you want to say or do to them, but I'm telling you it's best if you don't. If you just do everything they say, it'll be so much easier for you here, I promise. I'm just going off of experience," Harry remarked. Louis nodded again, he was still lost for words. 

"Another thing, I will be with you all day, every day. The only time I won't be in here with you is when you go to bed at night. After you're asleep at night, I'll be in my room right next door. I'll have a baby monitor in there, so if you need me, for whatever reason, I'll be there, okay?" Harry added. Louis nodded and muttered, "Okay." 

"One last thing, there are cameras throughout the house. Emily and John can watch whatever we're doing, wherever we are. So as much as you don't want to do some of these things, neither of us have a choice. My advice is it's best to do whatever they say because you won't like the consequences if you don't," Harry explained. Louis gave a small nod and looked up. There were a few cameras throughout his room, just like Harry said. 

"They watch all the time?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged, "Not sure how often they watch us, but they sure can whenever they want." The smaller boy just nodded.

The two just sat like that for another minute or two. Louis found himself not wanting to let Harry go. "Are you thirsty, love? Do you want some juice?" he asked. Louis nodded, "Yes, please." 

Harry stood with Louis in his arms. He adjusted the boy to balance him on his hip, like he had done earlier, and walked to the other side of the room where a small kitchen area was. The nursery was huge. The whole room was large enough and had everything one needed to not leave the room for anything.

On one end of the room was a door leading to the bathroom. In the bedroom was the crib, changing table, closet, rocking chair, toy bin, dresser and lots of space between these items. Dividing the room itself from the kitchen area was a small wall with a large opening off to one side to walk through. In the kitchen area, there was a sink, fridge, microwave, stove, oven, counter top, a small table and a highchair. 

Harry opened the fridge and pulled a premade sippy cup of juice. He grabbed it, closed the fridge, then carried Louis back to the rocking chair. Harry sat back down with Louis in his arms. The two of them were now sitting like they were a few minutes prior. Harry handed Louis the sippy cup. 

"A sippy cup?" Louis asked, almost offended. Harry nodded, "Yes, but don't get used to having a sippy cup because you'll usually have bottles." The smaller boy just nodded and let out a small sigh before bringing the sippy cup up to his lips. It took him a few moments to master the nipple of the sippy cup, but he finally got it and began to suck down the cold juice given to him. 

Harry couldn't help but smile at the cute little noises Louis made while he drank from the cup. He thought it was cute how hard Louis was focusing on the sippy cup to drink from it. 

After a minute or so, Louis grabbed the front of Harry's shirt like he had earlier. Harry began to softly pat the boy's nappied bum and continued to softly rock in the chair. 

After a while of rocking, Harry put Louis in the playpen that was set up for him. He put several different toys into the playpen for Louis to play with, but Louis did not want to play with baby toys. Harry set out all the toys then took a seat in the rocking chair. The smaller boy tried just sitting there, waiting for the time to pass so he could get out of the pen, but time went too slow. He looked up and reminded himself of the cameras. 

Harry sat in the rocking chair reading his book, watching Louis from the corner of his eyes. He watched as Louis eventually gave up and started to play with the toys that were given to him. Louis started to play with the blocks and began to build something. 

After about half an hour, Louis started to get more comfortable with playing with his toys. Harry noticed the boy not being so timid and making a few sound effects as he played. Louis would occassionally look up at Harry, to see if he was watching him. Each time he looked up, Harry was reading his book, so Louis continued to play. He was already embarrassed about the whole ordeal, but with Harry watching it was only going to make it worse. 

After a while, Louis started to get bored with the toys he was playing with. He looked around the playpen to see what else was set out for him. There were a few toy cars, a small train set, a few action figures and a dummy. Louis froze when he saw the dummy, he wondered why Harry put it in there. He wasn't a baby and Harry knew that. 

Louis just sat and stared at it for a good minute or two. He contemplated throwing a fit over the fact that it was in there, or actually trying it out. Louis glanced up at Harry one more time and decided that he was going to suck on the dummy and try it out. 

The smaller boy turned his back to Harry, then laid on his stomach, facing away from the him. Louis set the toy cars and action figures in front of him then carefully moved the dummy out of Harry's view. He stared at it for another moment before putting it between his lips. 

Louis just sat like that for a minute, still not sure what to do. He waited a few moments before sucking on it. The boy found himself liking the dummy, despite how much of a baby it made him look like. He waited a minute or two before he started to play with his toys, dummy bobbing softly under his nose. 

Despite what Louis thought, Harry knew he was sucking on the dummy. The smaller boy started to suck on it fast enough, that he was making cute, little noises as he did so. Harry couldn't help but smile as he heard Louis sucking on the dummy. The smaller boy must have been so focused on his toys, that he didn't notice the loud noises he was making from his dummy. 

Harry quietly got up from his chair and made his way over to Louis. He patted the boy's nappied bum then ran his fingers through his hair, "Lou, I think it's time for a change." Louis's cheeks burned red and tried to hide the dummy, but Harry stopped him. 

"You don't have to hide your dummy, love. I put it in there for you to use," Harry remarked. Louis's cheeks remained bright red and looked down at the floor, giving a small nod. He scooped Louis up and kissed his cheek before laying him on the changing table.

Louis was so embarrassed and didn't know what to do. Harry had just kissed his cheek which filled his stomach with butterflies. He had no idea why Harry was having this effect on him. Not only that, but Harry had caught him sucking on the dummy. 

Harry didn't take long to change the boy's nappy. When he was finished, he left Louis's pants off, leaving him in just a shirt and nappy. Harry picked Louis up and balanced him on his hip. He kissed his cheek once more before Louis rested his head on his shoulder. 

"There's no need to be embarrassed, okay? I think you look cute with your dummy," Harry commented. Louis found himself blushing again, and tried to hide his face in the curly haired boy's neck. 

"Why don't you play for a little while longer and I'll start getting dinner ready. Are you hungry?" Harry asked as he softly patted the boy's back. Louis just nodded and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt. He set Louis down and waited for the boy to let go of his shirt, which he did after a moment of being on the ground. Harry smiled at the boy before going to the kitchen part of the room to prepare something for dinner. Louis watched as Harry walked away and then went back to playing. 

Louis's head was all over the place. He was stuck in this nursery, rather mansion, against his will being treated like a baby. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with his family and friends. The boy was confused because he didn't know why they had to pick him to be stuck here, or how long he'd actually be here. On a better note, he found himself falling for his curly haired babysitter. Louis thought Harry was gorgeous and sweet. Harry was the only thing keeping him sane in this place. 

It didn't take Harry long to make dinner, maybe twenty minutes or so. Louis played with his toys the whole time, not even realizing how much time had passed. "Lou, are you ready to eat, love?" Harry asked as he stood in the doorway from the kitchen area to the bedroom area. Louis looked up at him, dummy still bobbing under his nose and nodded. The smaller boy made grabby hands to be picked up and Harry went over to him and scooped him up. 

Harry carried Louis into the kitchen area and sat him down in the highchair. He buckled Louis in before snapping the tray into place. Louis sat patiently as Harry made him his bowl and a sippy cup. 

Harry took a seat in front of Louis and set the bowl on the boy's tray. He grabbed the rubber spoon off of the counter and scooped up some of the oatmeal that was in the bowl. "Open up for the airplane," Harry exclaimed. He made 'airplane noises' as he moved the spoon around and closer to Louis's mouth. The smaller boy couldn't help but blush and opened his mouth when the spoon got close. 

Harry took a bite from his own plate then got another spoonful of oatmeal. "Here comes the airplane again, open up!" Harry remarked and made the same sound effects he did earlier. Louis blushed with a small smile before opening his mouth for the spoon.

Dinner continued on like this. Harry would take a bite of his own meal then pretend the spoon for Louis was an airplane or train. Louis giggled almost everytime Harry did that. His cheeks remained a rosy pink as Harry fed him his meal. 

After dinner, Harry picked up the dishes and cleaned them quickly while Louis sat in his highchair sucking on his dummy. After the dishes were cleaned and put up, he walked over to the highchair and started to get Louis out. "Come here, love. Let's go take a bath," Harry exclaimed as he scooped the smaller boy up from the highchair. 

Louis was carried into the bathroom where he was sat on the floor next to the tub. Harry started the water, plugged the drain and poured a little bit of bubble bath into the tub. The smaller boy just watched as Harry got things ready for the bath. After Harry had everything set out, he began to undress Louis. 

Harry stripped the boy of his t-shirt then laid him back to undo his nappy. He untaped the nappy then rolled it up and disposed of it. Louis tried his best not to get hard, which was difficult because Harry was so attractive. The smaller boy was set into the bubbly tub and handed a few bath toys. 

Harry took this time to put the boy's shirt in the dirty laundry and set out his nappy and pj's out for bedtime. By the time Harry came back, Louis hadn't moved an inch. He had made no effort to play with his toys and was looking upset. 

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the ground next to the tub. He carefully ran his fingers through Louis's hair. Louis shook his head and looked down at the toys floating in the tub. 

"Lou," Harry cooed. "I know something's wrong. Please tell me what it is so I can try to make it better." Louis's eyes started to tear up. He tried his best not to cry, but when he looked at Harry the tears just started to roll down his cheeks. 

"I wanna go home," Louis cried. Harry cupped the boy's face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb, "I know, love. I wanna go home, too." 

Louis sniffled, "It's not fair." Harry nodded and continue to softly rub the boy's cheeks with his thumbs, "I know it's not, but we've got to make the best of the situation we're in, even if it is a bad one." Louis sat there for a minute before nodding. Harry was right, they were stuck here, so they might as well make the best of what they can.

Harry leaned in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on the boy's forehead. "I'm going to find a way to get the two of us out of here. You just have to trust me and be patient, okay?" he said quietly. Louis just nodded. 

Louis refused to play with his toys even after he stopped crying. Harry wasn't going to force him to play with them. After all, this boy was forced to do enough, there was no sense of asking him to do more. 

Harry bathed the boy, making sure he was squeaky clean by the time he was draining the tub. Louis was embarrassed at first, shying away as Harry cleaned him, but eventually just sat there and let Harry bathe him. Harry was gentle with Louis, something that Louis would learn to appreciate after being in this house. 

"I think it's time to get out, love. Don't want you turning into a prune," Harry remarked with a smile. Louis couldn't help but giggle at what Harry had just said. Harry started to drain the tub, then got a towel and carefully scooped Louis up. He wrapped the boy in the warm, fluffy towel and carried him to the changing table, where he laid him down. 

Harry taped a nappy snuggly around the boy's waist, then gets the boy's pajamas. He dressed the boy in pajamas that are a longsleeve shirt and pants. "It's too hot," Louis whined after being dressed in his pj's. 

"It's not too hot, you'll be happy you have them on later. Mommy and Daddy keep the house cold at night and you don't get to have blankets," Harry replied. Louis nodded with a small sigh. He wasn't about to fight Harry with this, because he was probably right. 

Louis let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Sleepy?" Harry asked as he picked the boy up. He balanced Louis on his hip and kissed the boy's cheek. Louis nodded and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry grabbed the dummy from the dresser and put it between the boy's lips before clipping the other end of the ribbon to his shirt. Louis sucked on his dummy as Harry carried him to the kitchen area and began to prepare his nightly bottle. 

Louis played with Harry's necklace as he waited for his bottle to be warmed up. When the microwave dinged, Harry got the bottle, screwed on the lid then carried the boy to the rocking chair. He tested the milk on the back of his hand before bringing the nipple up to Louis's lips. The smaller boy dropped the dummy and began to drink from the bottle that was being held for him. 

The milk was warm and felt good when it went down his throat. He closed his eyes and continued to drink from his bottle. With one of his hands, Louis grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and just held it as he was softly rocked. 

By the time Louis finished the bottle, he was almost asleep. Harry carefully switched the bottle out with the dummy and continued to rock the boy. Within a few minutes, Louis was sound asleep in Harry's arms. He rocked him a few extra minutes before carrying him over to the crib. Harry carefully laid him in his crib then quietly lifted the railings. He looked down at the boy once more before turning off the lamp and quietly leaving the room. 

\--------------------

Louis woke up in the middle of the night. He had a terrifying dream which didn't seem to go away by the time he woke up. Louis was reminded of his situation when he woke up in his crib. He tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't. After a few moments he burst into tears. "Harry!" he cried. 

Harry woke up from Louis's crying on the baby monitor. He quickly got up and went to the nursery to find Louis nearly sobbing. Harry turned on the lamp then went to the crib to lower the railings. "Shh, it's okay. Come here, love," Harry cooed as he carefully picked Louis up. 

"What's wrong, Lou? What's got you so upset?" he asked, taking a seat in the rocking chair. Louis sat with his legs on either side of Harry, their chest against each others. The smaller boy had his head resting on Harry's shoulder and was playing with the curls at the back of Harry's head. 

"Ni'mare," Louis replied, still trying to catch his breath from all of the crying. Harry rubbed soothing circles into the boy's back and softly rocked him. "What can I do to make it better, love?" he asked. Louis sniffled, "Just hold me." So that's what Harry did. 

Harry held the boy close to him and rocked him until he calmed down. Louis took a while to fall back asleep, but by the time he did, Harry didn't want to let him go. He wasn't ready to put Louis back in his crib. He just wanted to hold the boy all night long, but he knew that he couldn't. 

Harry rocked Louis an extra twenty minutes before finally laying the boy back in his crib. He quietly lifted the railings to the crib. He looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. Louis looked so fragile when he slept. Harry took one last glance at the boy before turning off the lamp and going back to bed. 

\--------------------


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next chapter were going to be one long chapter, but I decided to split it into two because it would have been nearly 7,000 words. So.. here's the first part and I will post the second part later. The only reason they go together is because I split it between two chapters halfway through one day. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

"How is the baby?" Emily asked, before taking a sip of her coffee. Harry nodded with a fake smile, "He's good. He minds and doesn't backtalk or argue with me about anything. He's adjusting well to his new lifestyle." He felt disgusted with this whole ordeal and felt even worse as he talked with Emily and John about it. He hated being forced to be apart of this whole situation. 

Emily and John nodded. "Good," she remarked. "We expect to see him today before his nap time. If you could feed him lunch about half an hour earlier that would be great. We won't be with him long, just want to introduce ourselves," John interjected. Harry nodded, "Yes sir. Do you want me to have him in anything specific?" 

The two spouses shook their heads. "Just a onesie or whatever you dress him in for the day," Emily answered. Harry nodded, "He's getting attached to his dummy, do you mind if I leave it clipped to his shirt or would you like me to remove it for when he sees you two?" 

Emily and John shared a look. She nodded, "Leave it, I want to see how cute my baby looks with his dummy." Harry nodded again, "Yes ma'am. Anything else?" The two of them shook their head. 

"That is all, I will call for you when we are ready for the baby," John remarked. Harry nodded, "Okay, sir." 

Harry hated this whole situation. He hated that he had to go along with is, but knew how bad the punishments would be. It was bad enough that Harry was taken and held prisoner in this house, but it was worse now that there's a second person being held captive. Not only that, but forced into being babied. 

Harry walked upstairs and into the nursery. Louis was still asleep in his crib when he got there. The smaller boy was sucking on his dummy and curled up in a ball. Harry couldn't help but notice how fragile Louis looked. He knew that things were hard for Louis right now. After all, he's been through it, too. 

"Lou, it's time to get up," Harry cooed as he softly rubbed the boy's back. Louis started to stir. After a few moments of the Harry rubbing his back, Louis rubbed his eyes with his fists. 

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Harry asked before scooping Louis up. The smaller boy yawned then rested his head on Harry's shoulder, "Better after you held me last night." The curly haired boy pressed a quick kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Good. Now, let's get you out of your pj's and soaked nappy," Harry remarked as he laid Louis on the changing table. He stripped the boy of his pajamas and began to change the boy's nappy. After a new nappy was taped snuggly around Lou's waist, Harry dressed the boy in a short-sleeve, leg-less onesie. 

"Are you hungry, love?" Harry asked as he picked him back up and balanced him on his hip. Louis nodded, "I like it when you call me that." Harry smiled, "Good, because I like calling you that." The smaller boy blushed and hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. 

Harry carried Louis into the kitchen area and set him down in the highchair. He buckled him in, locked the tray in place and pressed a quick kiss to the boy's forehead. Louis blushed and watched as Harry went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit and yogurt. He took a seat in front of the highchair and opened the cup of yogurt. 

"Which do you want first, fruit or yogurt?" Harry asked. Louis looked at the cup of berries and the cup of yogurt then pointed to the yogurt. Harry grabbed the rubber spoon from the counter and began to feed Louis his breakfast. 

"Open up for the airplane!" Harry cooed before moving the spoon all over the place, making airplane noises. Louis smiled and opened his mouth for the spoon. Louis hummed from behind the spoon. "Yummy?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis blushed and nodded. 

Harry carried on feeding Louis like this. The smaller boy didn't mind. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was loving all of the attention Harry was giving him. Louis loved how silly Harry was being, it lightened the mood and got his mind off of being trapped in this horrible place. 

After Louis ate all of his yogurt, Harry set the small bowl of fruit on the highchair tray for Louis to eat. He snapped a bib around the boy's neck and smiled at him, "Eat your fruit, love. I'm going to pick up and fix you some juice." Louis nodded and started to eat the fruit with his hands.

Louis watched Harry as he cleaned up everything that was out of place in the kitchen. Harry turned to check on Louis before making the boy's sippy cup and watched as Louis missed his mouth and dropped the berry on his lap. He smiled and watched as the boy looked for the berry in his lap before eating it. Harry made Louis a bottle of apple juice and diluted it with a little water. 

"Is that good, love?" he asked as he ran his fingers through the boy's locks. Louis nodded and ate the last piece of fruit in the bowl, "All done!" 

"Good job! Here, I'll trade you the bowl for your sippy cup," Harry remarked. Louis nodded and gladly took the sippy cup from the curly haired boy. He brought the sippy cup up to his lips and began to drink his juice. Harry washed the empty bowl and set it out to dry with the rest of the dishes. 

Louis set down the sippy cup and made grabby hands for Harry. The curly haired boy couldn't help but smile and scoop up the boy in his arms. "You are a cuddly one, aren't you?" Harry remarked after taking a seat in the rocking chair with Louis in his arms. The smaller boy blushed and nodded before nuzzling into Harry's chest. 

"I'm just going to give you a little heads up.. I'm supposed to take you downstairs to meet Em--, I mean, Mommy and Daddy after lunch today, okay?" Harry exclaimed. Louis froze, he didn't want to meet them. He didn't know what to expect and that terrified him even more. 

"Everything's going to be fine, you're just going to meet them and I'm sure they'll probably explain a few things and tell you some rules for when you're with them," he remarked. Louis still didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. 

"You won't be gone long and when you get back, I'll have a nice, warm bottle of milk waiting for you before nap time, does that sound okay?" Harry added, hoping to get the boy to say something. Louis just nodded and held the front of the curly haired boy's shirt. 

The next few hours went by relatively quick. Louis remained quiet and played with his toys almost the whole time. Harry made their lunch half an hour earlier than their set schedule, like he was asked, and the two ate lunch. Afterwards, Louis began to get really nervous and Harry could tell. 

"Lou, please don't get upset, it's going to be okay," Harry exclaimed. Louis shook his head and tried his best to fight back the tears. Harry rocked him for a few minutes before standing up and carrying him downstairs. Louis would've been in tears by now if it wasn't for the dummy he was sucking on so harshly. 

"There he is.. there's our baby," Emily cooed as she saw Harry carrying Louis over to them. Louis tried to hide his face in Harry's neck, but curiousity got the best of him. Emily and John looked like an average couple somewhere around the age of late-thirties to early-forties. 

"Harry, please set him down in the chair," John instructed. Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." He did what he was told and sat Louis in the chair that was opposite the couch where John and Emily were sitting on. 

"Thank you, Harry. John and I will call you when we need you to get the baby," Emily remarked. Harry nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Louis gave Harry a pleading look, as if begging him to stay or take him away, but Harry just walked away before either of them got in trouble by their abductors. 

"Hi, my darling, did Harry tell you who we are?" Emily exclaimed. Louis nodded, "Yes, Mommy." The boy had a lisp from his dummy and was not about to take out his comfort item unless they made him. Emily smiled when Louis said that. 

"Very good, darling. Do you like your new life and your new home?" she asked. Louis tried his best not to make any sassy or rude remarks, he nodded once more, "Yes, Mommy." He didn't like his new life and new home, but wouldn't say that to them.

"That's good, Mommy and Daddy are very happy that you're here," Emily added. John nodded, "We just wanted to see you up and moving, and let you know a few things that are going to happen, okay?" Louis gulped and nodded, "Yes, Daddy." The man and wife smiled, they were impressed at how well behaved Louis was. They expected things to be much worse this early on. 

"First and foremost, we will not tolerate any bad behavior. If you do act up, we will not hesitate to punish you. The punishment intensity will vary on what exactly you did and if we were alone or around others, as well as how many times you have been punished before," John explained. Louis nodded, "Yes, Daddy." He was still fighting back the tears and sucking on his dummy. 

"Speaking of being around others.. We host parties frequently, and we expect you to attend them. Our friends know that we've recently adopted a baby and are anxious to meet you. That being said, there are even stricter rules when guests are around," Emily began. 

"You will not speak to anyone but Daddy and I, unless told otherwise. Even then, you will do very little speaking. The only thing you may do is answer mine and Daddy's questions. We will have either a swing, bouncy chair or playpen set up for you each time we have guests over. Whatever it is that we set you in, you must stay in unless Harry, me or Daddy get you out of it, understand?" she continued. Louis quickly nodded, "Yes, Mommy." 

"Good, now if you behave and follow all of our rules, living here will be fun and enjoyable. However, if you disobey, then you will not be happy," Emily added. John nodded, "Louis, we want you to be our good, little baby.. and we're leaving it up to you to see how much punishment and training that is going to take." The smaller boy nodded again, "Yes, Daddy." 

"Do you have any questions, darling?" Emily asked. Louis shrugged, he had a few questions, but did not know what he was allowed to say without being punished. 

"What is it, darling?" she asked. Louis looked down at his lap, "Why me?" Emily and John shared a look before turning back to face th eboy. 

"We saw you at one of the parties hosted by David Beckham we attended several months ago. We had been wanting a baby for a while and been looking for the perfect boy, then we saw you. We started to follow you a bit, learn more about you then we brought you in," John answered. Louis had a few tears in his eyes, "I'm famous. People are going to wonder what happened to me. Eventually they're going to find me and you'll rot in jail!" 

Louis regretted what he said as soon as he said it. He shouldn't have said that and in that tone either. Emily and John were instantly irritated and John stood up. A few tears ran down Louis's cheek as John picked him up and laid him over his lap. Louis began to cry when he realized what John was doing. 

John unbuttoned his onesie and untaped his nappy, leaving his bare bum showing. John smacked the boy's bum, causing Louis to cry out in pain. John smacked him a few more times. 

"You are never to speak to me or Mommy like that ever again, is that understood?" John added with a stern tone. Louis didn't hesitate to nod, "Y-Yes, D-Daddy." John must have smacked Louis's bum another twenty or so times before deciding the punishment was finished. Emily helped taped the nappy back and put his onesie back on him all the way. 

John left Louis sitting in the chair and went back to the couch to sit with his wife. "That's enough for today, it's nap time and my baby is getting fussy," Emily remarked. Louis sucked harshly on his dummy, not moving an inch since they sat him back in the chair. 

Emily got up and called Harry downstairs over the communication system set up throughout the house. There were small speakers with a few buttons in every room of the house. This allowed Emily and John to contact Harry without screaming aloud for him. 

"You're not going to talk to me and Mommy like that again are you, mister?" John asked. Louis quickly shook his head, "No, D-Daddy." He was still crying, desperately wanting Harry to hurry and save him from these two psychos. 

After a minute or so, Harry came walking in the room. His heart broke when he saw that Louis's eyes were red and tears were still rolling down his cheeks. "He misbehaved and was punished. You may take him back to the nursery," John remarked. Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." He gently scooped Louis up and held him close. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and continued to cry. 

"We will see him again two days from now.. and then Friday for our party," Emily added. Harry nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Please let me know if there is anything else you need me to do." Emily and John both nodded. Harry carried Louis upstairs, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back. 

Louis had not calmed down one bit since Harry picked him up. Harry took a seat in the rocking chair and slowly rocked Louis. He waited for the boy to calm down before he said anything or gave him his bottle. 

"M-My bum h-hurts," Louis whined. Harry slid one of his hands down to the boy's bum and softly rubbed it over the nappy. "Did they spank you, love?" he asked. Louis just nodded and tightened his grip on Harry. 

"This is why I told you not to say anything besides yes or no to them. I didn't want you getting hurt. Please try not to do it again, because the punishments will get worse, trust me... and I don't want to see you hurt. I want nothing more than to protect you, but unfortunately, I can't protect you when you're with them. I can only give you advice and hope that you take it," Harry added. The smaller boy nodded, "I c-couldn't h-help it... I w-was so a-angry." 

Harry kissed the boy's wet cheek, "I know, love. It's just something you'll have to work on. Hopefully you grasp it faster than I did." Louis didn't say anything. He loosened his grip on the curly haired boy's shirt and began to play with his necklace. 

Harry always seemed to have on this necklace. The chain was plain and the charm was a small paper airplane. Louis seemed to be drawn to it recently, for some reason it was calming him down as he played with it. 

"Are you ready for your bottle, lovely?" Harry asked as he rubbed the boy's back. Louis nodded and was handed the bottle of warm milk, just like Harry had promised. The smaller boy found himself sucking on the bottly quickly, enjoying the warm milk flow down his throat. 

"Not so fast, love. You'll make yourself sick if you drink that fast," Harry remarked as he slightly tipped the bottle back. Louis gave a small nod and continued to suck on the bottle, this time at a slower pace. 

Before the bottle was drained, Louis was passed out. Harry carefully switched the bottle out for the boy's dummy and continued to softly rock him. Harry felt awful for Louis. There was nothing he could have done to protect Louis, and that bothers him the most. Harry can only give Louis advice and tips on how to make it through this place, it was up to Louis if he decides to use those tips to better his stay in this prison. He was growing very attached to Louis, and wanted nothing more than to take care of him and protect him from everything, but that wasn't possible, or ideal. 

Harry just watched Louis as he slept. The dummy bobbed slowly under the smaller boy's nose as he slepy in Harry's arms. Harry found it hard to put Louis in his crib after he's fallen asleep. He found himself always wanting to hold the boy, but knew that he couldn't and shouldn't. 

After a few minutes, Harry carefully laid the boy in his crib and quietly lifted the railings. Louis didn't move an inch since Harry laid him in the crib. He watched Louis sleep for a few more moments before taking a seat back in the rocking chair and opening up his book. 

\--------------------


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah, so I currently am working on 7 age play fics. It's a bit exhausting, but I kinda like it. When I get stuck on one story, I move to the next until I get stuck again and so it continues. Well anyways, hope you like the new chapter!

Louis napped for almost two hours that day. Harry debated on waking him up at one point, but thought it was best just to let the boy sleep. As soon as Louis was awake, he was whining, asking for Harry to hold him. 

"Let me change your nappy, then I'll hold you, love," Harry remarked before kissing the boy's cheek. He laid Louis on the changing mat and proceeded to change the boy's nappy. Louis was still trying to wake up. He kept rubbing his eyes and yawning. After Harry was done changing the boy's nappy, he scooped him up and held him close. 

"Rock?" Louis asked as he rested his head on the curly haired boy's chest. Harry pressed a quick kiss onto the crown of the boy's head and nodded, "Of course, love." He took a seat in the rocking chair and began to slowly rock. Louis grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and cuddled closer to the curly haired boy. 

"Did you have a good nap?" Harry asked as he softly pat the boy's back. Louis just nodded and began to play with Harry's necklace like he usually did. 

The curly haired boy readjusted Louis in his lap. As soon as he moved him, the smaller boy winced. "Is your bum still sore, love?" Harry asked, trying to be a bit more careful. Louis sniffled then nodded, "It huwts." Harry tried to hold back his coos at the way Louis was talking. He thought it was adorable. 

After a few minutes of rocking, Louis was fully awake, but still cuddled up to Harry for as much cuddling as he could get. Harry had a few things to do, and couldn't hold Louis much longer, but was going to hold him for as long as he could. 

"Lou, baby, I have to set you down. Why don't you play with some of your toys?" Harry suggested. Louis shook his head and tightened his grip around Harry's neck. He sighed, "Lou, come on, baby. As much as I want to sit here and hold you, I can't, I have things I have to do." Louis gave a small nod, not really having a choice, and was set in the big playpen with all of his toys. 

Louis looked up at Harry from his playpen with a small frown, "Dummy?" The curly haired boy nodded with a small smile, "Of course, love." Harry fetched the dummy out of the crib. He clipped one end of the ribbon to Louis's shirt and slipped the dummy between the smaller boy's parted lips. 

Louis immediately started to play with his toys. Harry watched him for a few moments before going to do everything he had to do. He started their dinner for the night. After that was started, Harry gathered all of his and Louis's dirty laundry and went to the laundry room across the hall to start a load of laundry. 

Harry, too, was set on a specific schedule. Besides taking care of Louis, Harry was to do laundry for him and the baby on Tuesdays, clean house during naptime and bedtime on Thursdays for the parties Emily and John hosted every Friday, and clean up after the parties on Saturday. There were other, smaller tasks inbetween those, but those were the main ones. 

He was in the laundry room for a little while, sorting clothes, starting a load and folding what was already in the dryer. Louis looked up from his playpen to see Harry no where in sight. 

"Hawwy?" he called out, from behind his dummy. Louis sat there waiting for a response, but one never came. "Hawwy?" the smaller boy called out again, but still no answer. His eyes began to tear up, and soon there were a few tears running down his cheeks. 

"Hawwy?" Louis tried, one last time. Again, there was no answer. The boy was in tears at this point. He didn't know where Harry was, or why he wasn't in the nursery with him. Louis knew that he couldn't get out of the playpen without hurting himself, or getting in trouble, so he just sat there, staring at the door, crying. 

After a few minutes, Harry walked back into the nursery to find Louis crying his eyes out. "What's wrong, love?" Harry asked as he went over to the playpen. Louis made grabby hands and Harry, of course, picked him up. 

"You weft.. pwease no weave me," Louis said talking in a babyish manner, still sucking on his dummy. Harry held Louis close and bounced him lightly, "I'm sorry, baby. I was only gone for a few minutes, I didn't think you would notice that I had even left." 

Louis didn't say anything, he just continued to suck harshly on his dummy and hold on to Harry for as long as he can. Harry got Louis to calm down then put him back in the playpen. "I have to finish dinner, love," Harry remarked as Louis tried to protest being set down. Louis just nodded and watched as Harry went to the kitchen area to make their dinner. 

After a while, Harry went to the other part of the room to check on Louis. The smaller boy was still playing with his toys. Harry stood in the walkway between the kitchen and bedroom part of the room just watching Louis playing. The smaller boy must have realised that Harry was there because he turned around after a minute or so. "Hawwy?" Louis began. 

"What is it, love?" Harry asked. Louis dropped his dummy, "Can we eat dinner early?"

He gave a small shrug, "Sure, why do you want to eat early though?" Louis blushed and looked down at his lap, "Want you to cuddle and rock me longer tonight." Harry seemed a little happy that Louis wanted to cuddle with him a little bit longer than usual, but he was also worried. If Louis was already needing more comfort from meeting Emily and John, what is it going to be like when the two spouses get worse? Harry didn't mind holding Louis extra. In fact, he probably was looking forward to it as much as Louis was, but he was just worried about what else was to come. 

"Alright, we can eat earlier for a few extra minutes of cuddles," Harry remarked with a small smile on his face, reasurring the boy that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Louis smiled then put the dummy back in his mouth. "Tank you," the smaller boy said from behind his dummy. Harry smiled at the boy then just gave a nod. 

Harry had dinner ready an extra twenty minutes earlier. He went back to the room to see Louis still playing with his toys. The smaller boy was wearing a soaked nappy, and Harry didn't know whether or not to change it, because after dinner Louis was getting in the bath anyways. He just decided to leave it, the boy hadn't been sitting in the wet nappy that long because Harry had changed him earlier while he was playing. 

Harry carried Louis to his highchair and fastened him in. He put dinner on two seperate plates and brought it over to where the highchair was. Harry set down the baby plate on the highchair tray with rubber, baby safe silverware. "You wanna feed yourself tonight, love?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged then nodded. Truth be told, he loved Harry feeding him and making all the noises. But on the other hand, he was glad that he could do something for himself. 

Harry sat in front of Louis, like he normally did and began to feed himself. He watched as Louis struggled to use the baby silverware that he was given. Louis tried and tried to use that rubbed fork before giving up and using his hands. Harry thought it was cute that he was eating with his hands, and knew that the boy would end up messy this way. 

Sure enough, by the time Harry was finished eating, Louis was a mess, and still trying to eat. Harry picked up the rubber fork from the tray, "Let me help you, love." Louis just nodded and watched as Harry scooped up a bite with ease using the rubber fork. 

"Open up, sweets," Harry remarked as he brought the fork up to the boy's mouth. Louis parted his lips and ate the bite. "No noises?" the smaller boy asked. Harry pushed Lou's fringe out of his face, "I'll make the noises if you want me to." Louis blushed and nodded. So that's what Harry did.

For the remainder of the meal, Harry fed Louis and made all of the airplane and train noises. Louis wasn't as embarrassed this time when he did it, but giggled just as much as he usually did.

"Alright, let me wash our plates then it's bath time for my messy little boy," Harry remarked then pressed a kiss onto the crown of the smaller boy's head. He carried the dirty dishes over to the sink. Louis couldn't help but blush at what Harry had said. He called Louis his boy. The smaller boy didn't know if he meant anything by it, but was hoping he did. Louis was just too nervous to ask. 

Harry didn't take long to clean up the dishes. Once he was done, he unbuckled Louis from his highchair and scooped him up with ease. "You are one messy boy tonight," Harry remarked before pressing his lips to the smaller boy's cheek. Louis blushed and hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. 

The curly haired boy turned on the faucet and began to undress Louis. He took off the boy's soaked nappy and wiped him down before setting him in the tub of warm water. Harry poured bubble bath under the faucet and bubbles began to form. Louis started to play with the bubbles while Harry put away his dirty clothes and soaked nappy. Harry took a seat on the floor next to the tub and began to clean Louis. 

"Harry, do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Louis asked as he ran his fingers through the bubbles. Harry gently grabbed Louis's chin and turned the boy to face him, "I'm going to do whatever I have to, in order to get us out of here... and that's a promise." The smaller boy nodded and looked back down at the bubbles. 

"Have you ever tried to escape?" Louis asked. Harry sighed, "A few times, right after I got here. I was so desperate to get out that I didn't have a plan, I would just wing it each time." 

"I've learned several things being here. As much as I wish that we could just up and leave whenever, we have to be patient for a while and wait for the right time," Harry added. The smaller boy nodded and looked up at Harry, "How long do you think we'll be here then?" 

Harry sighed again, "Honestly.. probably a few more months. It's hard to say, but I feel pretty confident that you and I will get out of here in the next few months." Louis just nodded, he didn't know what to say. He wanted desperately to get out of this place and knew that Harry did, too. He also knew that Harry doesn't have the answer for everything, even though he wished that he did. 

"Why are you so kind to me?" Louis asked. The smaller boy looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact because he didn't know what Harry's response would be. "Because you don't deserve to be in this situation and I want to do anything I can to make it better," Harry answered. 

"I feel bad because I feel like you're always doing things for me and I'm never doing anything for you. I want you to be as happy as you can be here, too," the smaller boy remarked. Harry rubbed the boy's cheek with his thumb and Louis looked up at him. 

"You have no idea how much happier I am when I'm around you. You make me happy every time you say my name or want me to hold you, or when you cuddle into my chest and play with my necklace. You have no idea how much I love to take care of you," Harry explained. Louis blushed at what Harry said, but couldn't help but smile, too. 

Bath time didn't last much longer after that. Harry finished bathing the smaller boy then began to drain the tub. He got the towel out of the towel warmer and lifted Louis out of the tub then wrapped him in the towel. He dried off the smaller boy before carrying him to the changing table. Harry laid Louis down on the changing table and began to get out everything he needed to get the boy ready for bed. 

Harry began to rub lotion on the boy's body. He started at his shoulders and worked his way down to his chest. Louis just laid there, sucking on his thumb. The curly haired rubbed lotion on the rest of the boy's body before sliding a fresh nappy under Louis's bum. Harry had noticed that Louis was getting hard when he rubbed lotion on his body. The curly haired boy took it as a compliment, but Louis seemed embarrassed. 

"Want me to take care of this?" Harry asked. Louis's cheeks burned red and he quickly shook his head no. "It'll go away," he said from behind his thumb. Harry felt bad for leaving the boy with an erection, but wasn't going to push it. He taped the nappy snuggly around the boy's waist before pulling out his pajamas. He dressed the boy in a two-piece, long-sleeved set of pajamas. Harry put socks on the boy then scooped him up. He carried him over to the rocking chair where he sat down. 

Harry repositioned Louis in his arms. The boy was just about cradled in Harry's arms. The smaller boy rested his head on Harry's shoulder and continued to suck on his thumb. "Do you want your bottle now or later?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged. 

"Later," the smaller boy said from behind his thumb. Harry pulled his thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with a dummy. He clipped the ribbon of the dummy to the boy's shirt. 

"Do you want me to read you a book, love?" Harry asked as he softly rocked in the chair. Louis shook his head and began to play with Harry's necklace. 

"Do you want me to do anything besides hold you?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis shook his head again. Harry rocked the boy for a few minutes.

Louis began to shift in Harry's lap. Harry knew why, but let the boy adjust for a minute before doing anything. Louis was rock hard, Harry could feel it. 

Harry slowly rubbed his hand down the boy's chest and over the front of his nappy. Louis bucked his hips up a little before digging his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "Hawwy," he whined with a lisp from behind his dummy. 

"Shh, baby. Let me take care of you," Harry cooed. The smaller boy nodded and turned slightly to give Harry better access. He grabbed the front of the boy's nappy and began to rub. Louis let out a small moan and grabbed a fist full of Harry's shirt. 

Harry rubbed over the boy's nappy for a few more moments before sliding his hand in the boy's nappy. He grabbed Louis's hard cock and wrapped his hand around it. He squeezed a little at the base then began to pump. 

Louis was a moaning mess, at this point. He kept moaning Harry's name into the curly haired boy's neck. After a minute or two, Louis came hard in his nappy, moaning Harry's name relatively loud. Harry pumped him one last time then swiped his thumb over the boy's tip. He pulled his hand out of the nappy and Louis readjusted in his lap. The smaller boy now had his legs on either side of Harry with their chest against one another. 

"You feel better now, love?" Harry asked then kissed the side of the boy's head. Louis nodded and took his dummy out for a moment, "Thanks.. I, uh, don't think I've ever came that hard before." The smaller boy went back to sucking on his dummy and hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"I told you I would take care of you," the curly haired boy whispered in Louis's ear, with a small smirk on his face. Louis found himself smiling. The two rocked in quiet for a few minutes. 

"Is it too wate for you to wead me a book?" Louis sheepishly asked from behind his dummy. Harry shook his head, "Not at all, do you want to pick it out?" The smaller boy perked up a bit and nodded. Harry couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. 

Harry stood up with Louis in his arms and carried him over to the bookshelf in one of the corners of the room. Louis scanned all of his options, taking his time as he did so. "Will you read me two books?" Louis asked after taking his dummy out of his mouth. Harry nodded, "Of course, lovely."

Louis didn't take long to pick the two books. He grabbed them from the bookshelf and held them as Harry carried him back to the rocking chair. Harry sat back down in the chair and repositioned Louis in his arms. "Which one first, baby?" Harry asked. Louis looked down at the two books once more and decided on The Cat in the Hat. 

Harry opened the book and began to read. "The sun did not shine, it was too wet to play, so we sat in the house, all that cold, cold, wet day," he began. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest and read along as Harry read. 

Louis yawned as Harry read end of the book. Harry read the last little bit then closed the book. "The next one, pwease," Louis exclaimed from behind his dummy. Harry kissed the crown of the smaller boy's head, "Not yet, love. Let's go get your bottle ready then I'll read the next one." The smaller boy just nodded. 

Harry stood up with Louis in his arms and carried the smaller boy to the kitchen area. He pulled out the premade bottle of milk and turned on warm water in the sink. He held the bottle under the running water and waited for it to heat up. After a few minutes, the bottle was ready and Harry carried Louis back to the rocking chair. He held Louis close and handed the boy his nightly bottle. 

Harry grabbed the book from the end table next to the rocking chair and began to read Where the Wild Things Are. Louis cuddled close to Harry and slowly drank his warm milk. He looked at the pictures and followed along as Harry read to him. 

Nearly halfway through the book, Louis was asleep. He didn't even finish his bottle before falling asleep in Harry's arms. Harry quietly put the books on the end table and switched the bottle out for the boy's dummy. He rocked with Louis for a few more moments before carefully lying him in his crib and tucking him in. 

"Goodnight, love," Harry whispered, before putting the bottle away and going to bed himself. 

\--------------------


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the lovely comments! I hope you guys like the new chapter! I know it's a little short, so I'm going to revise the next chapter and post it tomorrow!

Louis was in tears after lunch. He knew that he had to meet with Emily and John again in the next few minutes. Harry was going to just say that it was because he hasn't had a nap yet, which was probably part of it. 

"Love, you need to calm down," Harry cooed as he bounced him lightly in his arms. He only had a few more minutes with Louis before he had to take him downstairs. 

"Pwease no go, I no wanna go," Louis cried, sounding even more like a baby than he usually does. Harry was trying not to coo at the way the boy was talking. 

"Baby, you have to go. It won't be long, I promise. I'll even have a bottle waiting for you, just like last time," Harry remarked. Louis shook his head, even though he knew it was inevitable that he went.

After a few minutes of Harry bouncing Louis in his arms, Louis had managed to stop crying right before he was carried downstairs. Emily and John were waiting for Louis when the two boys got down there. Harry sat him down in the same spot he had the last time and gave Louis a look, as if to say "be good".

"Hi, darling. Your eyes are all red, were you crying?" Emily cooed. Louis nodded and rubbed his eyes with his fists, "Yes, Mommy." 

"Why were you crying, little one?" John interjected. The smaller boy sniffled, "Sleepy, Daddy." Louis grabbed the dummy that was clipped to his shirt and began to suck on it. 

"Okay, Mommy and I won't be long, then you can go take a nap," John replied. The smaller boy just nodded and continued to suck on his dummy. 

"Daddy and I just need to go over a few rules about tomorrow, okay?" Emily remarked. Louis nodded, "Yes, Mommy." 

"You are to speak to no one except me or Daddy, is that understood?" Emily began. Louis quickly nodded, "Yes, Mommy." 

"Good. Tomorrow you will be dressed in some very babyish clothes that I'm sure you don't approve of, but I want no complaining or fidgeting, got it?" she asked. The smaller boy nodded again, "Yes, Mommy." 

"Also, you will be down here for a long time tomorrow. You will only get two bottles for lunch. One being your lunch, and the other is to help you fall asleep for your nap. You will be expected to sleep in the playpen that you are put in, understood?" John interjected. Louis nodded, sucking harshly on his dummy, trying not to back talk, "Yes, Daddy." 

"Another thing, you will have toys, we wouldn't sit you in that playpen for a few hours without anything. You will be expected to quietly entertain yourself as the party is going on," Emily added. Louis nodded, not sure whether or not he was supposed to say anything back. 

"Also, you will not call out for me or Mommy during the party. You can only talk to us when we talk to you first, okay?" John remarked. The smaller boy nodded, "Yes, Daddy." 

"One last thing, we will get Harry to change your nappy only once throughout the day. He will change you before your bottles and naptime, but not again until he picks you up before dinner. I know you can't control when you go, but just keep that in mind so you don't ask Daddy and I about it tomorrow," Emily explained. 

"Mommy and I will get very upset with you if you ask tomorrow, okay?" John added. Louis nodded, "Yes, Mommy... Yes, Daddy." 

"Good boy, now if you misbehave, we will not hesitate to punish you, and we can promise you that the punishments will be a lot worse than the little spanking you had the other day," Emily remarked. The smaller boy nodded again, "Yes, Mommy." 

"Do you have any questions, darling?" Emily added. Louis nodded nervously.

"What is it, little one?" John asked. Louis looked down at his lap and began to fidget with his hands, "Daddy, will you hold me?" The two spouses looked shocked, but pleased that Louis wanted them. They were certain that the boy would never ask a question like that. 

"Sure, little one," John replied then stood up to scoop him up. He picked Louis up and sat back down with the boy in his lap. Louis rested his head on the man's chest and began to play with the front of John's shirt. Emily grabbed one of Louis's hands and softly rubbed the back of it. 

"Can Mommy hold you?" Emily asked. Louis quickly jerked his hand away and shook his head, "No!" He immediately regretted what he did after it was done. He felt the tears start to pool in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at her. 

Emily was angry and Louis knew a punishment was on it's way. John flipped the boy over, so Louis's stomach was laid across his knees. John held the crying boy in place while Emily undid his onesie and untaped the boy's nappy. 

"You will not speak to Mommy that way!" Emily remarked before smacking her hand on the boy's bare bum. Louis cried out in pain as she continued to spank him. He tried to keep count, but was crying too hard from all of the pain. He reached twenty-seven before he lost count. 

After about forty to fifty swats, Emily stopped. Louis was a sobbing mess at this point. He laid there waiting for his nappy to be retaped so the punishment could be over, but Emily didn't tape it back. He heard her get up from the couch and sit back down a minute or two later. The punishment wasn't over yet and Louis had no idea what was to come. 

Louis was too afraid to look back to see what was coming, so he just laid there crying. Emily lubed up the plug she had just got from the other room then pressed it to Louis's tight hole. She began to slowly insert it inside the boy. Louis cried out in pain as she pressed the toy into him without any prep. The toy wasn't too big, but prep would've made it a lot easier, but Louis knew that no prep was part of the punishment. 

Once the toy was all the way in, Emily taped the nappy snuggly around the boy's waist and refastened his onesie. Louis was still crying, but not as hard as he was a few minutes prior. 

"Are you going to behave now, mister?" Emily asked. Louis quickly nodded, "Y-Yes, M-Mommy. I-I sowwy M-Mommy."

She patted the boy's bum, "It's okay, darling. You just need to learn from this, okay?" The smaller boy quickly nodded, "Yes, M-Mommy." 

"Good boy, now Daddy is going to take you up to your nursery. Mommy will see you tomorrow, darling," Emily added. Louis nodded and was repositioned in John's arms. The smaller boy gave a small, pitiful wave to Emily as he was carried away. 

John had one of his hands under Louis's bum. Every time he stepped, Louis could feel the plug moving slightly, occassionally hitting his prostate. He tried to sit very still in John's arms, but there was no way to avoid it. 

Harry seemed very confused when John walked into the room carrying Louis. He had been picking up the nursery, waiting for Emily to call him down when the two walked in. Louis immediately held his arms out for Harry to hold him. The curly haired boy looked at John first, before holding Louis in his arms. 

"He back-talked at the end. He was spanked and plugged. Do not take out that plug until right before you bathe him. If he needs a nappy change before then, change him like you usually would, but leave the plug in, got it?" John exclaimed. Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." 

John gave a small nod before leaving the nursery and shutting the door behind him as he left. Louis cuddled as close as he could to Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around the curly haired boy's neck. 

Harry took a seat in the rocking chair with Louis in his arms. The smaller boy whimpered as he was repositioned in the curly haired boy's arms. Harry slowly rocked and waited a moment for Louis to calm down before saying anything. 

"I h-hate it h-here," Louis cried into Harry's chest. The curly haired boy softly rubbed the boy's back, "I know, sweetheart. I do, too." 

Louis continued to cry into Harry's chest for the next few minutes. Harry continued to rock slowly in the chair and whisper sweet nothings in Louis's ear. 

"Do you want your bottle, baby?" Harry asked then pressed a soft, lingering kiss onto the boy's tear-stained cheek. Louis just nodded. Harry grabbed the bottle from the end table next to them and brought the bottle up to Louis's mouth. The smaller boy parted his lips and softly began to suck on it as Harry held it for him. 

Louis held the front of Harry's shirt and closed his eyes. He slowly drank from the bottle that he was now holding. Harry softly hummed for a few moments. Louis had calmed down tremendously since John brought him to the nursery. He was no longer crying, just had the occassional sniffle. 

"Something in the way he moves," Harry sang softly and slowly. He softly tangled his fingers through Louis's hair. "Attracts me like no other lover," he continued to sing.

Louis cuddled closer to Harry and continued to drink from his bottle as he listened to the curly haired boy sing. "Something in the way he woos me," Harry sang. 

"I don't want to leave him now, you know I believe and how," he softly continued to sing. Louis slightly looked up to see Harry watching him as he sang. The smaller boy just blushed and watched as Harry continued to sing the rest of the song. 

"Somewhere in his smile he knows, that I don't need no other lover," Harry sang and pushed away some of Louis's fringe. The smaller boy set the bottle down and began to suck on his dummy. He looked back up at Harry as the curly haired boy continued to sing. 

"Something in his style that shows me... I don't wanna leave him now, you know I believe and how," Harry continued. He smiled down at the smaller boy in his arms. 

"You're asking me will my love grow.. I don't know, I don't know," Harry sang softly. Louis found himself struggling to stay awake. 

"You stick around now it may show.. I don't know, I don't know," he continued. The smaller boy yawned, the dummy falling from his mouth as he did so. 

"Something in the way he knows, and all I have to do is think of him," the curly haired boy sang then brought the dummy up to Louis's lips. The smaller boy didn't hesitate to start sucking on it again. 

"Something in the things he shows me," Harry continued. He smiled down at the sleepy boy cuddled in his arms. Louis's eyelids were getting heavy, but wanted to hear Harry finish the song. 

"I don't wanna leave him now, you know I believe and how," Harry sang softer than before. Louis closed his eyes and cuddled into Harry's chest. The smaller boy let out a long yawn. "You have a pretty voice," Louis commented before putting the dummy back in his mouth. 

Harry pressed a soft, lingering kiss onto Louis's forehead and continued to softly rock the boy. He slowly rocked him for a few extra minutes before he knew that Louis was asleep. Harry carried Louis over to the crib and carefully laid him on his tummy, knowing that's how the boy slept.

\--------------------


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others and will be tied into chapter six, I just didn't want to have long chapters so I'm splitting it up. Thanks again to everyone who commented on the previous chapters! <3  
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

"Lou, baby... it's time for me to change your nappy and put you in your clothes for the party, okay?" Harry exclaimed. Louis lifted his head off of the curly haired boy's chest and shook his head. 

"Pwease, no," the smaller boy whined from behind his dummy. Harry knew that Louis was not looking forward to going to this party downstairs, but neither boy had a choice. Harry stood up and carried Louis over to the changing table where he laid him then strapped him in.

Louis was in tears at this point. He just wanted this day to be over with as quickly as possible. Harry handed the boy a bottle of juice then began to change his nappy. Louis sucked contently on the bottle, knowing that he wouldn't get anything else until lunch time. Even then, he would just be getting two bottles of milk. 

"Lou, will you set the bottle down for just a minute so I can change your clothes?" Harry asked, softly rubbing the boy's tummy. Louis gave a small nod and set the bottle down next to him on the changing table. "Thank you, love." 

Harry completely undressed Louis then pulled a onesie over his head. He pulled the short-sleeved onesie over his body, pulled the boy's arms through then snapped it over Louis's nappy. Harry handed Louis back his bottle and grabbed the shortalls from the dresser next to him. Harry dressed the smaller boy in the shortalls then put some socks on him. After Louis was completely dressed to go downstairs, Harry clipped a dummy to the boy's outfit then scooped him up. 

"How long I be gone?" Louis asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck. The curly haired boy took a seat in the rocking chair, "Five or six hours, but some of that time you'll be napping." The smaller boy just nodded. 

After a few minutes of rocking and Louis finishing off his juice, Harry stood back up with the smaller boy in his arms. "It's time for me to take you down now, lovely," he remarked. Louis nodded and continued to play with Harry's necklace as he was carried downstairs to the living room. He tried to keep himself distracted so he didn't cry. It was proving hard for him to fight back the tears, especially when he saw some of the people that were there. 

Harry set Louis in the playpen then fixed the boy's fringe. He smiled down at the boy before going back upstairs for a while. Louis looked up at everyone walking over to his playpen to see him. His heart started to race and he quickly put the dummy between his lips and began to suck harshy. Among the people walking over to him was Emily and John. 

"Hi, darling! Look at all of these people who are here to see you!" Emily exclaimed. Louis nodded and smiled from behind his dummy. He looked up at everyone and smiled at them. Deep down, Louis thought that this was horrible. Why would all of these people come over to see a man that this couple abducted and is now treated like an infant? 

"Are you going to be a good boy, today?" Emily asked. Louis nodded, "Yes, Mommy." Everyone cooed from the lisp he had when he talked with his dummy in his mouth. 

"Good! Mommy and Daddy will check on you in a little bit, okay?" she added. Louis just nodded then began to play with his toys. He found it to be not so bad if he kept himself distracted with his toys. 

Louis played with his toys for a while. He was now laid on his tummy, pushing his small train around the block buildings he had set up earlier. Louis didn't make as much noise as he usually did when he played. Today, he just kept quiet, worried that he would get in trouble for making too much noise. 

Nearly two hours later, Harry came back downstairs to change Louis and give him his two bottles. Louis perked up as soon as he saw Harry walking his way. He smiled from behind his dummy and made grabby hands for the boy when he got closer. Harry scooped him up and balanced him on his hip as he carried him upstairs for a nappy change. 

"You are soaked and messy, does your bum hurt, baby?" Harry asked as he untaped the boy's nappy. Louis looked away and nodded, he was ready to get out of that nappy. The smaller boy fought back the tears as Harry changed him. He hated that he had no control over when he went and had to be 100% dependent on the nappies. 

Harry wiped Louis clean and noticed a few rashes that were starting to form. He grabbed the rash cream from the basket next to Louis and began to apply it on the boy's bum. "Cold," Louis whined as Harry rubbed the cream on his bum. 

"I know, sweetheart, but it'll make these mean 'ol rashes go away," Harry replied. Louis just nodded and looked around the room as Harry changed his nappy. 

"Lou, your last nappy almost leaked, so I'm going to put you into a thicker one, okay?" Harry exclaimed. Louis nodded, knowing he didn't have a say in it either way, but trusted Harry nonetheless. 

Harry put Louis in one of the thicker nappies. These looked more babyish because there were prints of designs like bottles, dummies and teddy bears on them. Louis looked down at his new nappy and blushed. 

"Alright, Em-- I mean, Mommy and Daddy said I could take these shortalls off of you and just leave you in your onesie. Do you want me to take it off?" he asked. Louis didn't hesitate to nod. Harry knew the answer to that question, it was more rhetorical than anything. 

Harry snapped the onesie back over Louis's nappy then scooped the boy up. He carried him back downstairs and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the living room. Louis adjusted to get comfortable on his lap and rested his head on the curly haired boy's chest. 

"Open up, love," Harry cooed as he brought the bottle up to Louis's lips. The smaller boy didn't hesitate to drop his dummy and part his lips for the warm milk awaiting him. He hummed from behind the nipple as the warm milk started to flow down his throat. Louis grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and closed his eyes as he slowly drank from his bottle. Harry started to rock and a few people gathered around to watch Louis drink his milk. 

Harry didn't mind those other people around them. He focused on the small boy in his arms, sucking softly on the nipple of his bottle, making cute little noises as he did so. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Louis. It was as if everything in the boy's mind faded away, just for a few minutes, as he was rocked, drinking his warm milk. 

Louis didn't take long to drain the first bottle. After the first one was finished, Harry sat him up a bit and began to burp him. Louis thought that this was absolutely ridiculous. Harry had never done this before and Louis had no idea why he was doing it now. He wanted to ask, but was afraid to get in trouble, so he just kept quiet. 

Louis burped a few moments later. The smaller boy was surprised that it actually worked. Harry continued until Louis burped once more then let the boy get comfortable again. He brought up the second bottle up to the boy's lips and watched as he latched on. Louis closed his eyes and went back to drinking his milk. 

Louis was asleep before he could finish his second bottle. He drank about half of it before he crashed. Harry switched the bottle with the boy's dummy and continued to rock him for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Harry stood up and carefully laid Louis in the playpen. Louis adjusted a bit to get comfortable, but stayed asleep. Everyone watching cooed at the sight, including Harry. 

\--------------------


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of chapter five. The only reason I say second part is because it is over the rest of that day.  
> Things get a little intense, but I hope you guys like the chapter.  
> As of now, I have posted I have already written (prior to creating this story on here). I had everything prewritten up to this point, so I will be able to use your ideas more! Hopefully it won't take me as long to update, but we'll see bc I'm super busy with my college courses.  
> Anyways, thanks for the read and thanks again to anyone who has commented on this story, it means a lot! (:
> 
> WARNING: this chapter is intense and is in the warnings on the story notes. do not read if not comfortable with the warnings in the story summary!

Louis had been asleep for nearly two hours before he was woken up. He woke up from all of the movement, only to find himself in a small bedroom with a strange man that he's never seen before. The man must have noticed that he was awake and quickly covered Louis's mouth. 

"Absolutely no noises come from you or you'll regret it," the man sternly remarked. Louis's eyes began to fill with tears, he had no idea what was going on, nor did he know what to do. He nodded, purely out of fear and watched as the man pulled his hand away. 

The man put a dummy between Louis's lips before beginning to tie the smaller boy to the bed. Louis was crying at this point. He wasn't crying loud and he was sucking harshly on his dummy. 

It didn't take long for the man to tie Louis up. After he was finished he crawled on the bed, sitting between Louis's spread out legs. "You're way hotter than you are in the magazines," the man remarked, slowly running his hand up the boy's thigh. 

Louis whimpered, he was still trying to figure out what the man was going to do. He was scared, not knowing who this man was or what he was capable of. "This won't take long, babe. I'll be quick," the man remarked then winked at Louis. 

Before Louis knew it, the man was rubbing the front of his nappy. He started to get a little hard, but it would be difficult to get it all the way up considering the circumstances. It wasn't like this was a consentual thing. 

The man began to jerk himself before moving the nappy off to the side, leaving it still taped on the boy. He stroked his dick a few more times before putting a condom on. Once the condom was rolled all the way on, the man lined himself up with Louis's hole. 

"Is the little diaper slut ready?" the man asked. Louis quickly shook his head no, whimpering as he did. Although, the man didn't care. He pushed himself into Louis quick and without any prep, causing Louis to hiss in pain. 

Louis tried to stay quiet, too scared to find out what would happen if he was too loud. He laid there, crying his eyes out as this man began to thrust himself in and out of him. 

The man was right, he didn't take long. After a minute or two, the man pulled out. He took off the cum filled condom and tied it in a knot. Louis was still sobbing at this point. He didn't know what else to do. He had never felt so dirty and used before in his life. 

The man stood up and redressed himself. "I'll be back to do this again real soon," the man remarked before quickly leaving the room. 

Louis was still trying to process what just happened. It was like he was in shock and didn't know what else to do but cry to himself. After a few minutes, Louis had managed to calm himself down enough to call out for help. 

"Mommy!" he cried. "Daddy!" Louis tried to break free from the restraints, but there was no use, there was no way that he was getting out of them. 

"Harry!" Louis called out, just hoping that one of them would hear him and come to his rescue. 

After several minutes, the door swung open. Emily and John walked in first, both looking absolutely mortified at the scene. Harry wasn't too far behind. He looked like he was about to cry. He had no idea what had just happened, but could only imagine that it couldn't have been anything good. 

The three of them quickly untied Louis. As soon as he was untied, Harry scooped him up and held him close. Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck and dug his face into the curly haired boy's chest. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. I've got you, no one can hurt you now," Harry cooed as he rocked the two of them. Emily started to softly rub Louis's back. 

"Darling, what happened?" Emily asked. Louis hiccupped, "H-He r-r-raped m-me." John, Emily and Harry all let out a sigh. It was just as they suspected, horrible news. Harry pulled Louis in as close as he could. His eyes began to fill with tears, and after a moment a few ran down his cheeks. 

"Who was it, darling? Was there anything he said or did that was significant? That could help us find this horrible man," Emily asked. Louis shook his head and continued to cry into Harry's chest. 

"Can we please save the questions for another time? I don't think he needs to be interrogated right this moment," Harry retorted, mad that Emily was asking Louis these questions so soon. Emily and John nodded. 

"I'm going to take him upstairs and rock him. Please just give him some space," Harry added. The two spouses nodded. Harry wasn't allowed to talk to them like this, but they were going to overlook it considering the current circumstances. 

Harry carried Louis upstairs to the nursery. He started to lay Louis on the changing table, but Louis was having none of it. "Hold me, please," the smaller boy begged as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck. 

"Baby, please let me clean you and put a new nappy on, then I promise that I will hold you for as long as you want me to," Harry remarked. Louis nodded, he was definitely ready to get out of that nappy, but wasn't ready to give up the safety he felt in Harry's arms. 

Harry took a little bit longer to change Louis's nappy. He was more gentle, but made sure to be very thorough. Harry felt his heart break even more when he saw how red Louis's hole was. 

Harry knew that Louis was probably in just as much physical pain as he was emotionally. He made sure to rub extra lotion on the boy before taping him up in a soft, thick nappy. He left Louis in nothing but his nappy. 

Harry pulled his own shirt off then scooped up the smaller boy into his arms. Louis cuddled close, burying his face into the crook of the curly haired boy's neck. The two sat like this for a few minutes, not saying anything, just rocking in the rocking chair. "I'm so sorry, baby." Harry whispered, breaking the silence. 

" 's not your fault,"Lou replied. Harry still felt responsible. He kept telling Louis how he was going to protect him and take care of him, then this happened. Harry felt helpless, knowing that he wasn't there to help. Not only that, but he felt terrible because there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away, or undo what was just done. All he could do was hold him and tell him that everything was going to be all right. 

Harry continued to softly rock the younger boy, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he did so. Louis just laid there in his arms, quietly crying and playing with Harry's necklace. 

Louis had calmed down tremendously in the last half hour. He was no longer crying, but had the occassional sniffle. "Do you want your bottle or dummy, love?" Harry asked. The smaller boy nodded, "Dummy, please."

Harry grabbed the dummy off of the end table next to the rocking chair and brought it up to Louis's lips. The smaller boy parted his lips just enough for the dummy to fit between his lips. He immediately started to suck on it, feeling slightly better as he did. 

After a few minutes, Louis pulled the dummy out of his mouth. "How come you took off your shirt?" the smaller boy asked, before going back to sucking on his dummy. 

"I read once that skin to skin contact between two people can be beneficial in several aspects. I thought maybe it would help. I didn't know if it would even make a difference, I just thought it couldn't hurt to try," Harry answered. Louis couldn't help but smile a bit. Harry truly cared for him and that made him feel so much better. He felt safe and protected in his arms. Louis cuddled into Harry's chest and went back to playing with the curly haired boy's necklace. 

The two just sat like that for a few more minutes. Harry didn't know what to say, he wanted to do something to help, but didn't know what. "Hawwy," Louis began, leaving the dummy between his lips. 

"Will you sing to me?" the smaller boy asked. Harry nodded, "Of course, baby." Louis nuzzled closer to Harry. He rested his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder and somewhat hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. 

"Imagine there's no heaven," Harry softly sang. "It's easy if you try." Louis closed his eyes and listened as the curly haired boy sang softly to him. 

"No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no posessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one," Harry sang. Louis softly ran his fingers through the curls on the back of Harry's hair. He twisted the curls around his finger and quietly hummed as Harry sang to him. 

Harry leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss onto Louis's forehead. He looked down and began to study every feature on Louis's face. The smaller boy was absolutely perfect in Harry's eyes. Whether it was his bright blue eyes, or swoopy, brunette locks, Harry loved everything about this boy. 

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Harry asked as he brushed away the fringe in Louis's face. The smaller boy shrugged then nodded before looking up at Harry. He smiled, hoping Louis would smile back, but he didn't. Harry knew that this wouldn't be an easy thing to get over, but wanted to do everything he could to help and potentially speed up the process. 

"What do you say we eat, then take a bath, then cuddle in my bed for the rest of the night. Does that sound okay to you?" Harry asked. Louis perked up a bit and nodded. He pressed a few quick kisses onto Louis's cheek before standing up and carrying him to the kitchen part of the room.

Harry set Louis down in the highchair. The smaller boy whimpered when he was set down and watched as Harry buckled him in before rolling the highchair closer to the kitchen. Harry pressed a quick kiss onto the smaller boy's forehead before beginning to prepare dinner.

It didn't take Harry long to make dinner. After he was finished, he made two bowls of the soup he prepared and brought them over to where Louis was. The smaller boy hadn't said a word since he was set in that highchair. He just sat quietly, watching Harry make their dinner.

"Open up for the choo-choo train!" Harry cooed as he brought a spoonful of soup up to the boy's lips. Lou turned away right before the spoon made it to his lips. 

"Let's try that again.. open up for the airplane!" the curly haired boy cooed, trying once again to feed Louis, making noises as he did so. Louis turned away again then shook his head. 

"Baby, I know you're hungry. You only had two bottles of milk for lunch and I made dinner a little later than usual," Harry remarked. Lou shook his head again and crossed his arms with a frown. 

"Please eat just a little, sweetheart. It's not good if you don't eat," he insisted. Louis sighed then gave a small nod and parted his lips for the spoon. 

Louis didn't eat much that night. The meal was good, but he didn't have much of an appetite. After Harry felt that Louis had ate enough, he stopped trying to get the boy to eat and just fed himself. 

"Do you want anything else to eat before I pick up the kitchen?" Harry asked, hoping Louis would want something. The smaller boy scrunched up his nose a bit and shook his head. 

"Okay, then why don't we go take a bath?" he suggested. Louis nodded, he felt so dirty and figured a warm bath would do him good.

Within a few minutes, Harry had the tub filling up with warm water and bubbles forming at the top. Louis was completely stripped down and set in the tub, even smiling a bit as he ran his fingers through the bubbles. 

"Lou, do you want to play with some of your bath toys?" Harry cooed as he softly combed his fingers through Louis's hair. The smaller boy nodded, much to Harry's surprise. 

"Which ones, baby?" Harry asked, holding up the small basket of bath toys. Louis bit his lower lip and looked at all of his choices, "Boats, please." 

Harry smiled, "Boats is it then!" He was just glad that he wanted to play. Louis watched as Harry set the toy boats in the bathtub with him. The smaller boy slowly reached out and began to play with the plastic toys floating on top of the water. 

"Tilt your head back, love," Harry remarked, holding a cup full of bath water to wet the boy's hair. Louis tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Harry wet his hair. The curly haired boy shielded the boy's face, making sure not to get any water on his face. 

Louis went back to playing with his boats, not paying any attention to what Harry was doing. Harry poured some shampoo into the palm of his hand and began to lather it in Louis's hair. The smaller boy found himself leaning into Harry's gentle touch. He loved to get his hair washed, something about it calmed him. 

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Harry asked, noticing Louis relaxing under his touch. The smaller boy gave a small nod and tried to focus on playing with his boats. 

"Lean back for me again, baby," Harry cooed. Louis didn't say anything, he just tilted his head back. He closed his eyes as Harry poured the warm bath water on his hair. Harry always made sure that no soap or water ever got in Louis's eyes, but the boy closed his eyes out of habit anyways. 

After Harry was done rinsing, Louis sat back up straight and went back to playing with his toys. He sat there for a minute, just watching Louis play. The smaller boy seemed a bit better than earlier, but Harry knew that this wasn't going to be something that he could just get over. 

Harry knew that this incident was going to be a problem for Louis for a while. He worried how long it would take Louis to be back to his usual self. Harry could only hope that it wouldn't be long and that nothing else would happen to make things worse. Chances are that there would be something, if not several things, that happen that just add on to the physical and emotional damage. This only added to the long list of reasons that he needed to get this boy out of this house. After the incident, Harry only wanted to get out of here faster, if that was even possible. 

Harry poured some conditioner into the palm of his hand and began to lather it in Louis's hair. Once he covered all of the boy's hair, he began to style his hair. Harry spiked Louis's hair up to a mohawk, smiling at how cute Louis would look, even with a ridiculous hairstyle. 

Louis looked up to see Harry smiling at him. "What?" he asked, wondering what Harry had just done. "You're just adorable," he remarked. 

Louis blushed and smiled a bit, for the first time in a while. The smaller boy reached up and touched his hair, finding it out of place, "What did'ya do to my hair?" 

Harry smiled, "I'll show you!" He reached under the bathroom sink and pulled out a small, hand-held mirror. He turned it to where Louis could see himself and smiled when he heard Louis giggle. 

"I look silly," Louis remarked. "I'd never wear my hair like this." 

"You don't look silly, you look cute. I think you would look good with your hair styled up every now and then," Harry replied. The smaller boy blushed and gave a small shrug, "I'd wear it up every once in a while, but just for you." 

Harry smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that." Louis bit his lower lip and nodded. Harry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the boy's temple then went back to playing with Louis's hair. The smaller boy went back to playing with his boats, trying his best not to blush even more than he already was. 

It didn't take long for Harry to finish bathing Louis. After he was done cleaning him, Louis continued to play with his toys. "Are you ready to get out or do you want to play a bit more?" Harry asked.

Louis let out a long yawn, "Out." Harry just nodded and opened one of the folded towels in the basket next to the tub. He stood Louis up, wrapped him in a towel then picked him up. He carried the smaller boy to the changing table where he laid him off and finished drying him. 

After Louis's body was dried off, Harry sat the boy up and began to towel dry his hair. Louis smiled a bit as Harry dried off his hair. Harry set the towel down on the changing table and pressed a kiss onto Louis's forehead. The smaller boy bis his lower lip and laid back down. He brought his thumb up to his lips and began to suck on it. 

Harry got out a new nappy and began to put it on the boy. "What pj's do you want to wear tonight, baby?" Harry asked after taping a nappy snuggly around Louis's waist. The smaller boy pulled his thumb out of his mouth and sucked on his lower lip, "Can I wear the grey jumper you always wear?"

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit, "Of course, love. Do you want pants or just the jumper?" The smaller boy shrugged and thought about it for a moment or two, "Just the jumper." 

"Okay, let's go to my room and we can watch a movie, if you'd like?" Harry added. Louis just nodded and made grabby hands to be picked up. Harry scooped him into his arms and carried him to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. He started to leave the nursery, but Louis stopped him. 

"Wait!" Lou exclaimed. "Can I have my stuffie?" Harry smiled again then nodded, "Of course, do you want anything else before we go to my room?" 

Louis shook his head no before resting it on Harry's shoulder. Harry carried him out of the nursery and into his own room. Louis had never seen Harry's room before. 

The room was big, not nearly as big as Louis's though. There was a queen-sized bed centered against the side wall. Looking straight through the doorway, there was two, big windows covered by curtains. The room had a warm feeling, not like most of the house. Across from the bed was a dresser with a decent size TV on top of it. There were a few other pieces of furniture in the room as well as a large closert. Harry also had his own bathroom. 

Sure, everything Harry had was nice, probably expensive, too, but it didn't make up for the fact that he was there. There was nothing that Emily and John could give him that would ever make up for that. 

Harry laid Louis on his bed then went to his closet. Louis sat patiently on the center of the bed, just watching as the curly haired boy pulled out the grey jumper. Louis loved that jumper, especially when Harry wore it. The jumper was soft and a little big, even on Harry. Louis wanted it because it smelled just like Harry. He figured if he wore something of Harry's, he would feel a little safer. Sounds a bit odd, but he wanted to try. 

Harry smiled at the boy before pulling it over Louis's head. The smaller boy put his arms through on his own then took in the scent of the jumper. He pulled the sleeves out to cover his hands then crawled back on the bed. 

"What movie do you want to watch, baby?" Harry asked as he clipped the ribbon with a dummy on it to his jumper that Louis was wearing. The smaller boy sat there and thought about it for a minute, "Grease?" 

Harry nodded with a smile, "Grease it is then. I'll be right back, I'm going to get the movie, okay?" Louis just nodded, not really wanting him to go, but not really having a choice. 

Louis brought the dummy that Harry had clipped to his jumper up to his lips. He parted his lips and began to suck on it. Louis found himself getting attached to the comfort item. He'd be mortified if any of his fans, friends or family saw. Louis would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Harry, that he didn't mind this babying thing as much as he thought. Sure, he didn't want to be held against his will in this house, but the babying thing wasn't so bad. He was actually quite enjoying it.

His life before being taken was so stressful, so something like this was actually kind of good for him. At least, that's what he was telling himself. 

With all the babying, Louis gets to cuddle with Harry and be taken care of by the curly haired boy. He loved how sweet and caring Harry was with him. Lou was under so much stress prior to ending up in this house that, in a way, has helped him a bit. Maybe not so much the abducting and imprisonment, but the age play thing. 

Louis also found himself falling for Harry. He was falling hard and fast, and didn't really know what to do about it. He had never felt this way about anyone else and that scared him. 

Louis just wants so desperately to get out of this house and go home. He wanted to see all of his friends and family, and sleep in his own bed. He wanted to sing again and perform in front of all of his fans. Louis had hope that he would get out of this place, but wondered what would happen between him and Harry if and when they got out. 

He hoped that him and Harry would be in a relationship. A proper relationship. Louis sometimes imagines life after this place where him and Harry move into a place together. He likes to think about things like this to take his mind off of everything else. 

"Alright, sweetheart. I finally found it, do you need anything before we start the movie?" Harry asked. He took the DVD out and started to put it into the DVD player. Louis shook his head, "Jus' wan' cuddles an' my baba." Harry smiled at the lisp Louis had when he talked with his dummy in his mouth. 

Harry put in the movie then turned off some of the lights. He left the lamp on his nightstand on then crawled into bed with Louis. The two crawled under the blankets and Louis cuddled close. Harry handed the boy his bottle and Louis immediately started to drink from it. He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's body and the two of them began to watch the movie. 

\--------------------

Harry jumped awake. He had nightmares nearly every night and usually woke up from them at some horrible hour in the middle of the night. He turned to find that the spot next to him was empty. He clicked on the lamp on his end table and began to panic, he had no idea where Louis is. Harry practically jumped out of the bed and began to frantically look for Louis. 

"Lou," he called out. "Baby, where are you?" The smaller boy left his stuffed animal in the bed, so he probably wasn't far. Harry grabbed the stuffed animal and continued to look.

Harry looked in all the possible spots Louis must have hid in his bedroom before going to the closet. That's where he finds Louis curled in a ball, quietly crying to himself in the corner of the closet. 

"You scared me, love," Harry remarked, calming down a bit. He reached his arms out to pick up the crying boy, but Louis pulled away. 

Harry didn't know what to do. Louis had never pulled away from him like that. He just wanted to hold the boy and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but couldn't if Louis didn't want to be held. The smaller boy continued to sob into his hands. 

Harry took a seat on the floor a few feet away from him. He was finding it hard not to just pull the boy into his lap, but didn't want to scare him. 

"Lou," Harry cooed. "Baby, I won't ever hurt you. I want nothing more than to protect you." Louis looked up at the curly haired boy. His eyes were red from all of the crying and the tears continued to stream down his face. 

"Sweetheart, do you want your stuffie?" Harry asked. The smaller boy gave a small nod and reached out for his stuffed pet. Harry handed over the animal and watched as Louis pulled it into his chest. 

"Lou, I'm going to go get you a new nappy so we can change you, okay? So please don't go anywhere. I'll be rigt back, okay?" Harry added. The smaller boy just nodded and watched as Harry left the closet. 

Harry quickly went to the nursery and grabbed a bottle of milk out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave before gathering all of the changing supplies that he would need. After he got everything, Harry grabbed the bottle from the microwave then went back to his closet. 

"Baby, can I change your nappy?" Harry asked, sitting back where he was a few minutes prior. Louis peeked from his stuffed animal and thought about it for a minute. He gave a small, unconvincing nod and scooted closer to Harry. 

Louis laid in front of Harry and watched as he let out a small sigh of relief. Harry softly patted the boy's tummy and pulled the jumper up a bit before beginning to change his boy. Louis just laid there as Harry changed him. He was just glad that Louis wasn't pulling away from him anymore. 

It didn't take Harry long to change him. After he was done, Louis sat up and noticed the bottle. "Can I have bottle?" Louis asked from behind his thumb. Harry nodded with a small smile and handed the bottle over. 

"Can I hold you, love?" he asked. The smaller boy nodded and crawled into the boy's open arms before bringing the bottle up to his lips. Harry slowly rocked Louis in his arms for a few moments. Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, like he always did, and sucked contently on his bottle.

After Louis had calmed down, Harry stood up with his boy in his arms and grabbed the dirty nappy. He threw away the soaked nappy and carried Louis back into the bedroom. 

"Do you wanna rock?" Harry asked as he rubbed circles into the boy's back as he softly rocked him in his arms. Louis shook his head no and continued to nurse off of the bottle. 

"Do you want to lay back down?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis shook his head again. 

"Please just hold me," the smaller boy pleaded. His tone insinuated that he needed more than just a cuddle now. Louis was going to need this comfort and support for a while and Harry wanted nothing more than to be the one to help. He hated to see Louis so sad and broken. 

Harry pulled the boy in a little closer, if it was even possible, and pressed a long, lingering kiss on the boy's temple. "I won't ever let you go," he whispered. 

After a few minutes of walking around the room, Harry looked down at Louis to see that the boy was still awake and slowly drinking his milk. "Lou, you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" he remarked. 

Louis hesitated before nodding. He took the bottle out of his mouth and started to say something but stopped. "I don't wanna be here anymore. I'm scared and I want to go home. Please help me go home," Lou broke down, crying again. 

Harry pulled the boy in as close as he could and fought back a few tears himself. He hated being in this place just as much as Louis did, but always tried to put on a happy face to make it better for Louis. Harry was going to get Louis out of here, that was one of his main priorities. Even if it meant that he didn't get to leave, he would do whatever he could to get Louis out of this place. 

"Soon, baby. I promise I'll get you out of here as fast as I can. I've been working on a way to get you out of here," Harry replied. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. 

"I'm not leaving without you, so you better find a way to get us both out of here, or don't bother," Louis remarked. Harry sighed then nodded. It was going to be harder for both of them to escape, but Harry was going to do everything he can. 

"Promise me," Lou added. Harry nodded, "I promise, love." 

After a few more minute of walking around the room, Lou finished his bottle and was fighting off sleep. Harry set the bottle down on the nightstand and laid Louis back in bed. He crawled next to him and Louis didn't hesitate to cuddle back into Harry's body. 

Harry softly ran his fingers on Louis's back, making shapes and patterns into the boy's back. Louis was refusing to go back to sleep, even though Harry knew he was exhausted. 

"What's on your mind, love?" Harry asked, combing his fingers through Louis's hair. 

"I want to go outside. I'm tired of feeling cooped up," Lou answered. Harry nodded, "I'll talk Em--Mommy into letting you go outside. Maybe we can have a picnic or something, wouldn't that be nice?" The smaller boy just nodded. 

"Harry, have you ever been r-raped?" Louis nervously asked. Harry sat there for a few moments, not saying anything. 

"Never mind, I'm sorry for asking you that. It's none of my business" the smaller boy added. Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't mind answering. It's just that.. yeah, I have." 

"More than once?" Louis sheepishly asked. He was curious, but didn't want to make Harry feel like he had to answer if he was uncomfortable. The curly haired boy nodded. 

"Enough for me to lose count," Harry answered truthfully. Louis grabbed the front of the curly haired boy's shirt and cuddled closer. 

"I'm scared," the smaller boy confessed. Harry nodded, "Me, too." Louis looked up at Harry, shocked over what he had just said. He didn't expect Harry to agree because he always seemed to be dealing with all of this better than he was. 

"You don't seem like it," Louis remarked. Harry shrugged, "I try my best to put on a happy face for you. It does us no good if we're both visibly scared. If anything, it makes it worse." 

Louis just nodded. He understood why Harry was saying this, but he could only imagine what Harry was going through. After all, he had been here for nearly eight years and had been through a whole lot more than Louis, but was able to put on a brave face all the time. 

"It scares me sometimes because I don't know what I'd do without you. I've never trusted anyone so much before and it terrifies me to think about how much worse this would be if you weren't here," Louis remarked. 

"It's kind of selfish of me to say this, because I don't want you to be here. I would never wish anyone else to be here, but you are here and you're the only reason I'm able to cope while being in this horrible place," the smaller boy added. 

Harry shook his head, fighting off a few tears, "I feel the same. Since you've got here, I've been the happiest I've been in a long time. I've been through some horrible things and I've had some difficult times, but you've made it better."

Louis clutched Harry's shirt tighter and sniffled, "I don't ever want to lose you." Harry pressed a lingering kiss onto the crown of Louis's head. 

"You won't, I promise," Harry replied. 

The two boys didn't say anything else after that. They just laid there, tangled in each other's arms and fell asleep. 

\--------------------


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
> It's late here and I just finished writing, so I'm sure there are a few things that are a bit off in this chapter, but I promise I will come back and edit it very soon! I just wanted to have it posted because I've been feeling guilty that it's taken me so long to update. There's a few parts that don't flow as well as I would have liked, but I'll work on that. Just let me know what you think!  
> This chapter is 6400 words, so I hope that makes up for the fact that it took me longer to update.  
> Thanks again for all of the reads, comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. You don't know how much I appreciate your support. I am going to try my best to update more frequently! At least once a week!  
> Anyways, hope you guys like it!

Harry laid in bed the next morning just watching the small, fragile boy in his arms sleep. Louis remained cuddled up to Harry's body all night, not that Harry minded. The boy was exhausted and Harry made sure to gently rub the boy's back and not wake him. 

Louis's nappy was wet and Harry worried that he would get a rash, but knew the boy would have to wake up to be changed and Harry wasn't ready to wake him up. So he just laid there, noticing every little detail on the boy. 

Harry had a plan to get them out of here. He would have to wait at least another week, but could potentially get out of here in two weeks. The only problem was, their window to get out of there was small and the only way he could think of is through one of the catering trucks that come through every weekend. Harry still had to figure out what times these trucks come and how he was going to get the two of them on there without anyone seeing. He was sure the driver's were notified not to let anyone else on their vehicle, so he had to hide from them too. 

Harry had been thinking of plans to get Louis out of here since the first day he got here. It was just going to take a little time, but at the rate they were going, they didn't have much of it. As much as Harry wanted to protect Louis from everything, it just wasn't possible. Emily and John made it impossible to be with the boy 24/7 and for those few short hours Louis is actually away from him is when harm comes to the boy.

Harry didn't know what he'd do if something bad happened to Louis again. He knows Louis couldn't handle going through something like that again either. 

There were a few things Harry had to do before he even tried to sneak himself and Louis out. He had to find out if Emily and John planned what that man did to Louis. He didn't think they did because of how genuinely scared they were when they were looking for him with Harry, but then again, who knows.

Harry also had to talk to them about being with Louis all the time, especially now after what happened. If they didn't plan this, he doesn't forsee it being an issue. 

Another thing, Harry had to do everything in his power to cheer Louis up. He knows firsthand that these things don't just go away and you move on. This is a slow process, but he wants to do everything he can to help the boy. 

Louis said he wanted to go outside, so Harry's going to do everything he can to get the boy some playtime outside. He'd do anything for that boy, which scared him a bit, but also gave him some sort of pride. 

After he had been laying there for about forty-five minutes, there was a small knock at the door before his bedroom door quietly and slowly opened. It was Emily. She didn't ask to come in, but was still polite about walking in, not like she usually was. 

"Is he okay?" she quietly asked, making sure not to wake the boy. Harry carefully shook his head and glanced down to see that Louis hadn't moved an inch. 

"He won't eat, barely drinks and didn't sleep well," he quietly replied. Emily let out a quiet sigh, she looked genuinely concerned, but Harry still wasn't sold on the fact that this had nothing to do with her. 

"What can I do to help?" Emily whispered. Harry looked down at the boy and gave the slightest shrug, "He wants to go outside. Can I take him outside to play for a bit?" 

Emily was about to say no, but looked at the sleeping boy. She, too, noticed how fragile he was, and was heartbroken. Emily nodded, "I'll set somethings up outside and you can go after breakfast."

Harry was surprised that she said yes so quickly, he thought for sure he was going to have to negotiate with her or something. Not sure of what else to do, he gave a small nod, "Thank you." 

Emily nodded back, "Please let me know if I can get him anything to help." Harry just gave a small nod and watched as she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Harry looked at the clock, it was only 9 'o clock. He figured he'd let Louis sleep in for at least another half hour, longer if he could fall back asleep himself. 

Harry carefully pushed the hair out of Louis's face then began to softly rub gentle circles into the boy's back. He watched as Louis stayed in that exact spot and was in no way close to waking up anytime soon, so Harry closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. 

After lying there for about fifteen minutes, Harry couldn't fall back asleep and decided that he should probably wake Louis up before he got a rash. He pressed a kiss to the crown of the boy's head and began to softly rub his back. 

"Baby, it's time to get up," Harry cooed as he gently patted the boy's back. Louis's nose scrunched up a bit and he rubbed his eyes with his fists. He let out a small whine and cuddled closer to Harry, "No, sleep some more." 

"You can sleep some more, but I need to change your nappy so you don't get a rash," Harry replied then kissed the boy's forehead. Louis let out a small huff then nodded, but didn't move at all. 

"Love, I need you to let me go so I can get out," he remarked. Louis let out another whine, but turned to lay on his back. He brought his thumb up to his lips and sucked lightly on it as he clutched his stuffed animal to his chest. 

Harry looked back at Louis one last time to see if he would be fine alone while he got what he needed. The boy was almost back asleep and would be fine. Harry quickly gathered all of the changing supplies and grabbed a premade bottle from the fridge before he went back to his own room to see Louis in the same spot that he left him. 

Harry decided not to intentionally wake the boy again and just start changing the boy. He pushed up his jumper a bit and began to untape the nappy. Louis remained asleep until it was time for Harry to wipe him. The boy jumped a little at the cold wipe hitting his bare skin. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Harry remarked. "I'll be quick, I promise." Louis just gave a small pitiful nod and laid there as Harry continued to change him. He put some rash cream on the boy's bum, causing him to whine a bit. 

"I know, love. I'm almost done," Harry added. He sprinkled baby powder all over Louis's diaper area then taped up the new nappy. As soon as the new nappy was taped around his waist, Louis made grabby hands for Harry. He gladly scooped him up and balanced him on his hip. 

"Can I have a bottle, please?" Louis softly asked as he cuddled into Harry's body. The curly haired boy nodded and grabbed the bottle he grabbed from the fridge just a few minutes prior. He handed the boy the bottle of diluted juice. 

"Do you want to sleep some more?" Harry asked as he softly rocked Louis in his arms. The smaller boy gave a small nod and continued to drink his juice. 

After a few minutes of holding the boy, Harry laid Louis back on the bed. He laid him in the middle of the bed and got extra pillows to put on each side of him. Harry put a blanket over Louis's body then handed over the stuffed animal. Lou brought the stuffie close to his chest and laid back as he continued to slowly drink his juice. 

"I'm going to be right in there taking a shower, then when I'm out we'll eat some yummy breakfast, okay?" Harry remarked. The smaller boy just nodded and watched as Harry went to the bathroom. He left the bathroom door open just incase Louis called for him or needed him for whatever reason. 

Harry turned on the shower and let it heat up as he undressed himself. After a minute or so, he hopped in the shower and began to clean himself. It didn't take him long to shower and once he was finished, he was drying himself off and getting himself ready for the day. 

Louis remained asleep the whole time he was getting ready. Harry checked on him before getting dressed with just a towel draped around his waist. The smaller boy was curled up in a ball and cuddling the pillow next to him like he had been with Harry earlier. Harry couldn't help but worry about the boy because usually when he checks on him he sleeps all laid out and not so close. He knew it had to do with what just happened. 

Harry got dressed and checked on Louis one more time before going to the nursery to pick out the boy something to wear. He picked out some sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt given that it was a bit chilly outside. Harry grabbed a pair of slip-on shoes, that looked a lot like vans, and brought them back to his bedroom. He set the clothes down on the corner of his bed then went to the side of the bed that Louis was facing. 

Harry knealt down and gently pushed some of Lou's hair out of his face. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to the boy's forehead for a lingering kiss. Louis woke up from the kiss and started to rub his eyes with his fists. 

"It's time to get up, love," Harry cooed as the smaller boy slowly woke up. Louis let out a long yawn and stretched out his limbs. 

"I hafta get up?" the smaller boy asked before slipping his dummy between his lips. Harry nodded, "You won't nap if I let you sleep in too long."

"Let's get you dressed, then we'll eat some breakfast and I have a surprise for you," the curly haired boy added. Louis perked up a little at the word surprise. 

"Lay on your back for me, love," Harry remarked and the smaller boy did so. He watched as Harry went around to the end of the bed and scooted him closer to him by his ankles. Louis just laid there sucking on his dummy as Harry dressed him in sweatpants, socks and shoes.

"Do you want to wear my jumper or change into this t-shirt?" Harry asked as he held up the t-shirt he had just retrieved. Louis made sweater paws with the sleeves of the jumper and blushed, "Can I wear jumper?" 

"Of course, love. Now let's go back to your room and get some yummy breakfast," Harry added and the smaller boy made grabby hands. The curly haired boy didn't hesitate to pick him up and balance him on his hip. 

Harry carried him back to the nursery and set him down in the highchair. He locked the tray in place then went over to the fridge to see what he could make. 

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?" Harry asked as he scanned through the items in the fridge. He turned back to see what Lou's response was. The smaller boy didn't say anything and just shook his head. 

"Come on, baby. You need to eat something. I'll make you whatever you want," he added. To that, Louis shook his head no again. 

Harry sighed, "Love, you need to eat something, even if it's just a little. So you either have to tell me what you want or I'm going to choose for you." The smaller boy shook his head then pointed to the basket with jars and pouches of baby food. There were a few flavors he really liked and he figured if he picked the baby food that he could get away with just eating one little jar or pouch, and wouldn't have to eat a whole meal. 

"Which one do you want?" Harry asked as he closed the fridge and looked at all of the flavors. Louis looked over at the basket of all the baby food, "Apple." He had a little lisp from the dummy being between his lips. 

Harry picked up the apple jar of baby food and the apple cinnamon mish mash, which was essentially the same thing but different flavor and in a pouch. He brought them both over to the highchair and took a seat in front of Louis. 

"Which apple do you want?" Harry asked. Louis looked over at both of them then pointed to the pouch. It was apple cinnamon oats and quinoa flavor, which was the tastiest of the ones he's tried. Harry set the jar down and unscrewed the plastic lid to the pouch. 

"Do you want to squeeze it yourself or me put it on the spoon?" Harry asked. Louis reached his hand out for the pouch, "I do it." Harry handed over the pouch and watched as Louis dropped his dummy. The smaller boy carefully held the pouch, careful not to squeeze it and brought it up to his lips. He slowly began to suck down the contents of the pouch. 

These pouches were really tasty and Louis had no problem eating them. In fact, it was one of his favorite baby food items that he was forced to eat. Harry tried to feed him as little baby food as possible and actually feed him regular food, even if Emily and John wanted him on lots of baby food. Louis was grateful for that, but didn't mind eating some of the baby food. 

Harry watched Louis for a minute before putting the jar back in the basket. He took a seat back down in front of the smaller boy who was happily sucking down the pureed substance in the pouch. Harry gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair, pushing the front of it a bit to the side so it was out of his face. 

"Is that good, love?" Harry cooed, smiling at the boy. Louis nodded with a faint blush. It wasn't long before he had sucked down everything in the pouch. When he was done, he handed the emptied pouch to Harry and ran the back of his hand over his lips in case he had anything on his face. 

"Do you want another one?" Harry asked as he went to dispose of the first one. Louis thought about it for a second. He wasn't really hungry to begin with, but could probably still eat some of another one. 

"I won't finish it," Louis replied. Harry gave a small shrug, "That's okay, you don't have to finish it. I just want your tummy to be full." 

The smaller boy nodded and looked back at the basket. He debated on eating another one and decided to go for it. After all, he hadn't hardly eaten anything in the last 24 hours and didn't want to get sick, even if he didn't have a big appetite. 

"What flavors are there?" Louis asked. Harry grabbed the basket off of the kitchen counter and brought it over to the highchair for Louis to look. The smaller boy looked in and lifted a few of the pouches up to see what flavor they were. 

Louis looked at just about every pouch before deciding on the one with the light red lid. The flavor was peach, apricot and banana which sounded somewhat good to him considering he didn't know what some of the other ingredients were in some of the other pouches. Harry unscrewed the lid like he had on the first one and handed over the new pouch. 

"Thank you," the smaller boy remarked before bringing it up to his lips. He sucked on it a little to try the flavor and sat there for a minute deciding on whether or not he liked it before deciding just to keep eating it. It wasn't as good as the cinnamon apple, but it was still good. 

Louis ate about half of the contents in the second pouch before handing it back to Harry. "No more?" he asked, just to be sure. The smaller boy shook his head and watched as Harry screwed the lid back on it. He set it on the counter in front of the basket then went to get Louis out of the highchair. 

"Do you want something to drink like juice or water?" Harry asked as he unlocked the tray to the highchair. Louis shook his head no and stuck the dummy in his mouth before lifting his arms up a little so Harry could pick him up easier. 

Harry balanced the smaller boy on his hip and carried him to the fridge. Louis rested his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder and played with his necklace as Harry walked around the ktichen packing a small bag to take outside with them. He packed a few snacks and another three pouches of the mish mashes. The curly haired boy grabbed a premade bottle of diluted apple juice and put it in the bag. He didn't know what all to pack, but knew that he didn't want to be going in and out of the house. Harry added a few things to the bag before closing it up.

Harry packed another bag of a few nappies and some wipes, baby powder and rash cream. He wasn't sure how long the two of them would be outside, but was going to pack everything just to be sure. He was afraid if they were out there and decided to come in that Emily or John wouldn't let them go back out. They never got to go outside and Harry intended to utilize every minute they can.

"Alright, I have a little surprise for you. Can you close your eyes for me, love?" Harry remarked. Louis nodded and closed his eyes. He peeked to make sure Lou's eyes were closed before leaving the nursery. Harry carefully walked down the stairs, occasionally peeking at Louis to make sure his eyes were still closed. He went to the back door where he could see the huge quilt Emily had spread out on the grass for them. There were a few of Louis's toys off to one side of the quilt along with their patio umbrella drug over to one side so it was shading about half of the blanket. 

Harry opened the door and Louis was pretty sure he knew what the surprise was as soon as he felt the cool wind blow on him. He fought off the urge to open his eyes until Harry told him to open them. 

"You can open your eyes," Harry whispered in the boy's ear. Louis opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile. It was beautiful outside and he didn't think that he would actually be able to have some outside time. 

The smaller boy wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck and tried to fight off his tears, but couldn't. "Thank you," he remarked as he softly cried into the curly haired boy's neck. 

Harry held Louis tighter and fought off a few tears himself. He was just glad that he was able to take Louis outside. It was something that the boy really needed and was the only thing he could really do to help besides getting him out of here. Not only that, but he was feeling some of the same emotions. He, too, was cooped up in that house and it wasn't often that he got to come outside.

"Shh, it's okay. Why don't we go play with some of your toys and enjoy this beautiful day?" Harry remarked. Louis nodded and wiped away his tears. He was carried to the oversized quilt that was spread out for them and set down on the blanket. Louis crawled to the shaded area where his toys were sitting out for him. Harry laid on his side next to the toys and watched as Louis lit up from just being outside. 

Louis looked around and admired the scenery. Emily and John owned a beautiful home in a gorgeous area. The trees were tall and full of color. It was the beginning of fall so the leaves were starting to fall off the trees. The sun shined through various tree branches, giving the perfect amount of light without it being blinding from the direct view of it. 

Louis couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be outside for the first time in a while. Not only that, but it reminded him of home in a way. He owned two properties. One was his loft in London and the other was a small, getaway house on a large piece of property. His second house wasn't as secluded as this one, but there was definitely a lot of trees behind it. 

Harry admired Louis as he was admiring the view. The smaller boy seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Harry had been looking at him with a smile on his face nearly the whole time. Harry was just happy that Louis was happy. He missed seeing that boy's smile and was glad that this helped.

After a few minutes of looking around, Louis started to play with some of the toys that were set out for him. He began to build something with the bigger legos. The plastic pieces were a little bit bigger than regular legos and easier to use. They were intended for toddlers, but Louis quite liked playing with them. 

Harry just laid on his side, watching the boy and looking around. He was just happy to see Louis somewhat as his normal self. "Can I play with you?" Harry asked. The smaller boy just nodded and watched as Harry scooted closer to play with him. 

Harry put together a few of the lego pieces, not really having an objective. He handed a few pieces over to Louis who gladly took them one at a time to put them on the tower he was building. He sorted through the hundreds of lego pieces in front of them and handed Lou the pieces that he thought were interesting.

After a bit, Harry decided just to sit back and watch Louis. The boy was so animated and happy since they got outside, and Harry was just enjoying the fact that Louis was smiling again. Louis played with the legos until he ran out of pieces. He had built some sort of building out of all of the plastic pieces that were laid out for him.

The two of them had been outside for a little over an hour at this point. It was the perfect day out, not too warm or too cold. The two boys were going to stay outside for a while and just enjoy this rare occasion. 

"Lou, I packed you a bottle in case you get thirsty. Just tell me when you want it," Harry remarked. The smaller boy nodded, "Can I have it now?" 

"Sure," the curly haired boy added before handing over the bottle of cold, diluted apple juice. Louis set his toys down and grabbed the bottle, not hesitating to bring it up to his lips. He drank about half the bottle before handing it back to Harry and going back to playing. 

Harry put the bottle back in the bag so it would stay somewhat cold and laid back on his side facing Louis. The smaller boy pulled out the coloring books and box of crayons, and began to flip through the book to pick a page to color. 

Louis laid on his tummy and set the colors and coloring book in front of him. He opened the box of crayons then flipped through the book to find the picture he wanted to color. 

"Lou, will you color a picture for me to hang in my room?" Harry asked as he combed his fingers through the boy's hair. Louis nodded, "I pick the picture?" 

Harry nodded with a smile, "You pick whatever you want to color and I'll hang it up." Louis nodded again, this time with a small smile. He had only smiled a handful of times and Harry was glad each time he did. 

Louis's tongue curled slightly above his upper lip as he concentrated on his coloring sheet. Harry couldn't help but smile at how cute the boy looked. He reached into the bag he brought and began to eat his banana for breakfast. 

"Harry, how come you never ask about my life before this place?" Louis asked, as he continued to color, not once looking up from his coloring book. 

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by asking questions that are really none of my business, despite my curiousity. I wanted you to talk about it only if you wanted to, and not just if I brought it up. I'm also afraid that if I brought it up, it would be harder on you and make you miss home more," Harry answered truthfully. 

Louis gave a small nod and looked up at Harry, "Thank you." He shook his head, "Don't need to thank me, love." 

"Can we talk? Like about each other's personal lives?" Louis asked. "I feel like I don't know that much about you, and I want to." 

Harry nodded with a small smile, "Of course. Why don't we take turns asking each other questions?" 

Louis nodded, "Can I, umm, continue to color though?" Harry just nodded again. 

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" he asked. The smaller boy gave a shrug, "I will." 

"Where are you from?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry, waiting for an answer before going back to coloring. 

"Cheshire, but I was living in Manchester for the summer when I got taken," he answered. Louis was already coloring again. He gave a nod to let Harry knew he was listening. 

"I'm from a few hours away in Doncaster. Although, I was in Manchester when I got taken, too," Louis added. 

"Were you living in Manchester?" Harry asked. The smaller boy shook his head, "Just visiting. Was only going to be there for two days." 

There were a few things that Louis debated on whether or not to tell Harry. The main one was that he was a multi-millionaire and a world famous singer. He was well known throughout the world, not that Harry would know of him, given the lack of technology in the house. Louis didn't know whether or not to tell him, mainly because he knew Harry wasn't acting a certain way just because he was famous. He was enjoying Harry just treating him like a normal guy, not that Harry knew any better. 

"Do you have any siblings?" Louis asked, glancing up at Harry every so often. Harry nodded about the time Louis looked up, "Gemma, her and I were close. She's two years older than me, but we did practically everything together." 

"What about you?" the curly haired boy asked. 

That was the other thing Louis was debating on whether or not to tell Harry. He had some family issues and it wasn't something he talked about to anyone other than his three best friends.

Louis nodded, "Six, one brother and five sisters. I've never met two of them and the other four I haven't seen in about six or seven years." The smaller boy kept his eyes glued to the paper. He could feel a few tears coming on and he didn't want to cry. 

"May I ask why?" Harry asked. The smaller boy nodded and glanced up, "My mom kicked me out after I told her I was gay. She made it clear I was no part of the family anymore." 

Louis looked back down at his paper, fighting off the few tears that threatened to fall. Harry scooted a little closer and began to softly rub the boy's back. 

"We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," Harry reassured him. Louis nodded, "I know, I don't mind." 

Harry rubbed the boy's back and waited for him to ask the next question. "What's your favorite band?" Louis asked as he continued to color his picture. He didn't let up rubbing Louis's back, and continued to make a light circle motion along the boy's back as they talked.. 

"I'd have to say the Beatles, but John Mayer is up there, too," Harry answered. Louis looked up at him with a bit of a confused face. He was expecting someone more recent, but was reminded that Harry hasn't heard any new music in the last seven years.

"I know my answer isn't up to date, but I haven't exactly listened to much music since being here," Harry added. The smaller boy nodded, "I know, I keep forgetting. It just throws me off a bit."

"When we get out of here, I'll be sure to catch you up on everything you missed. Music, especially," Louis added. Harry nodded with a smile, "I'd like that." 

"What's yours then?" he asked. Louis bit his lip as he thought about it. He was never any good at answering this question. During interviews, he never knew what to say what were his favorites because he could never pick just one. 

"I don't know, I like a lot of music. I guess to choose someone that you would know, I'd say the Fray," the smaller boy answered. Harry nodded even though Louis wasn't looking, "They're pretty good. I quite like them, too." 

"I know this is changing the topic a bit, but did Emily and John ever treat you the way I'm being treated?" Louis asked, still not looking up, but melting into Harry's back rub. 

"Like babying?" Harry asked. The smaller boy just nodded and continued to color. 

"No, they wanted me more to be their maid than anything else. It wasn't until you got here that my work load was cut down quite a bit," he answered. Louis nodded, "I just don't know how you stay so positive about all of this." 

"It's hard, and I wasn't like this until you came along. To be honest, I had it rough here. I've been through some things that I'd never wish anyone else to go through and I still have nightmares from some of these things," Harry explained. "I just don't want to make it worse on you. You're already afraid and I don't need to make it worse by me being visibly afraid." 

The smaller boy glanced up at Harry, "You don't ever seem afraid." 

Harry shook his head, "I am, mainly any time you're not around me. Especially after yesterday. I know what they're capable of and never know what they're going to do when I'm not around. I don't trust any of them, especially when they have you." 

"Will you tell me about some of the things that happened to you?" Louis asked. Harry let out a small sigh and began to comb his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, "Someday. Maybe after we get out of here." 

Louis just nodded. He wasn't sure if Harry would tell him or not, but he asked anyways. 

"I'm changing the conversation back to something a bit more positive. What did you do for work before this place?" Harry asked. The smaller boy froze, still debating on whether or not to tell Harry. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to tell him. 

"I made music," Louis answered, keeping it simple. 

"Did you sing or play an instrument?" Harry asked. The smaller boy began to fidget with the crayon in his hand, "Both. I play the piano and was learning guitar." 

"That's great. I'd love to hear you sing some time," the curly haired boy added. Louis just nodded, not sure what to say. 

"Something wrong, love?" Harry asked as he combed his fingers through the boy's locks. Louis shook his head, "It's weird.. My whole life revolved around singing and music, and it's hardly been on my mind since being here." 

"Maybe you needed a break from it? Was it overwhelming?" he asked. Louis nodded, "Maybe." 

"I'm afraid to ask this question, but I'm going to anyways," the smaller boy began. "Do you think that you and I could ever be in a proper relationship? Like when we're out of this hell hole." 

Louis kept his eyes glued to the coloring book, too afraid to see Harry's face if the answer was no. What he didn't see was Harry smiling. 

"Yes, I do," he answered. The smaller boy looked up a bit surprised at his answer. 

"I want you so bad, but not like this. Not here. I want to get us out of here then have a proper relationship," Harry added. Louis's cheeks burned a light pink and he couldn't contain his smile. 

"I want that, too," the smaller boy replied. Harry mirrored his smile, "Good, that'll give us some more motivation to get us out of here." 

Louis nodded and went back to coloring to avoid his blush getting worse, "Do you, um, think that we could kiss?" 

Harry gently ran his hand up and down the boy's spine, "Yes, but when we're alone. I'm afraid to find out what would happen if Emily or John caught us kissing." The smaller boy just nodded, he had a good point.

"Would you still baby me, even after we got out of here?" Louis asked. He was finding it to be something that interested him, given the amount of stress he was in prior to this. It was definitely a stress reliever and he was getting a little attached to some of the baby items, as well as the affection he received. He loved how little Harry made him feel and loved being held and carried. Louis didn't have the best childhood growing up either, so a part of it had to do with that. 

"Only if you wanted me to. I wouldn't force you into doing anything you didn't want to do, nor would I judge you on what you want to do," the curly haired boy replied. The smaller boy just nodded again.

"Is it something you want to continue?" Harry asked. Louis thought about it for a minute before giving a small shrug, followed by a nod, "Maybe."

"It's perfectly fine if you want to, you know?" he added. Louis nodded, "I know. I'll just have to see when the time comes." 

Harry nodded even though Louis didn't see him. Louis finished coloring his picture then scooted over a bit so his head was resting on Harry's lap. 

"Finished?" Harry asked as he grabbed the coloring book. Louis nodded and brought his thumb up to his lips. 

"Thank you, I love it. I'll hang it up when we get inide," the curly haired boy added before kissing the boy's temple. Louis nodded again. 

"I think it's time for a change then we can lay down for a bit, what do you say?" Harry asked as he pushed back the hair in Louis's face. The smaller boy nodded and sat up so Harry could move. 

"Lay back for me, lovely," Harry instructed before grabbing the bag with the changing supplies. Louis did as he was told and looked up at the sky, admiring the clouds. The curly haired boy lowered his pants and proceeded to change the boy. 

Louis kept his thumb firmly inbetween his lips as he continued to examine all of the clouds. He was feeling a little bit regressed and was ready to cuddle with Harry. The fact that Harry liked him back was enough to make him blush. He was really falling for the curly haired boy. 

Louis was never a clingy boyfriend, in fact, he was quite the opposite. For some reason, he was clingy with Harry. It was like he never wanted to let him go. Maybe it was how safe he felt in his arms, or how little Harry made him feel. Louis just hoped he wasn't too clingy for Harry. 

Harry pulled the boy's pants back up then patted his tummy. "All done!" the curly haired boy exclaimed with a smile on his face. Louis couldn't help but smile a bit from behind his thumb. 

"Do you want a bottle?" Harry asked. The smaller boy nodded and sat up as he watched Harry get the bottle from his bag. Harry grabbed a few of the pillows that were leaned against the umbrella and laid them off to the side. He patted the spot in front of the pillows and Louis gladly crawled over to them. 

Harry laid beside Louis. He was laid on his side with his head resting on the small stack of pillows. The curly haired boy handed over the bottle and watched as Louis pulled his thumb out of his mouth and began to drink the bottle of diluted juice. 

Harry leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to the boy's forehead. Louis waited a few moments before gently pushing Harry to lay on his back so he could cuddle into the side of his body. The smaller boy rested his head on Harry's shoulder and brought the hand that wasn't holding his bottle to grip the front of the curly haired boy's shirt. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis's back and pulled him in even closer. He kissed the crown of the smaller boy's head and smiled a bit. The curly haired boy found the little noises that Louis made as he drank from his bottle adorable and knew that the smaller boy would be asleep soon. 

"Don't ever let me go," Louis said softly, after taking the bottle out of his mouth. Harry pressed another kiss to the crown of his head, "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone ever read my chapter notes? I hope so.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AND I'M SO SORRY!

I will delete this post after I post a new chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I've been revising this story. I've had several questions that pointed out some important things that I didn't really mention. So I've been revising these previous seven chapters to answer the questions. I'm not asking you guys to reread it again, but if you want to I changed up a few things (nothing too big). So you don't have to reread it, I'll let you know what I changed. 

(1) I know there was an overwhelming amount of "the curly haired boy" in this story. I tried my best to take most of them out, I ended up taking about 85% of them out and replacing them with other words such as "Harry" or "he" or whatever. (you know what I mean)

(2) I've been asked why Louis didn't really fight about the age play thing. I never really explicitly said, but I've decided to add that there are cameras throughout the house so Emily and John can watch whenever they want. Not that they watch everything, but after all he is babied all the time and they might as well enjoy some of it. (If that makes sense?)

(3) Another question I've had a few times is Louis's age. I've never given an exact number, but he's about Harry's age. (I wrote wording similar to this in chapter one prior to revising) They're both about early to mid twenties. I made Harry is 22 in the story and I was thinking Louis would be about that age, maybe a bit older. Not really sure yet.. sorry.

(4) I will explain what happened to Harry in the upcoming chapters. Someone suggested a flashback and I think I am going to do just that! So I promise more answers are to come. 

(5) I will answer if Emily and John were responsible for the incident with Louis. I have not yet, but I promise I will give you guys some answers! I've had a lot of people asking. 

(6) I have not fully explained what Louis went through with his personal life prior to being abducted. That will be answered later as well. 

For points 4 and 6, I imagined a few chapters of them being at the police station after escaping (hope this isn't a shocker to anyone, they will eventually escape or get out) and have some of these questions answered. Like Harry finding out Louis is a multi-millionaire and a world famous singer, and also have Louis find out about some of the horrible things that happened to Harry. I'm still unsure if I'm going to have Harry tell Louis what he's been through or just give a flashback for the reader to know but not Louis to know. 

I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented on this story! I can't tell you how much I love the support! It makes me so happy to see the number of reads go up, but to also get y'all's feedback. You have no idea how excited I get to see comments on any of my stories! So thank you for those who have been apart of this story in any way! I try my best to respond to each of you and hopefully answer any questions you may have. My story is still a work in progress and I know there are some unanswered questions, but I promise I'm working on it if you just continue to be patient with me. 

 

 

There is one more thing. I'm curious to know where all you guys are from. I know sometimes when I say I'll be posting at night, we get confused because we're in different timezones, so I'm just curious who is from the U.S. and the UK and wherever else my lovely readers are from. So please, if you don't mind, comment with where you're from! 

We recently had a national holiday here and I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write or post lately. But it's coming soon, I promise. I also only have two more weeks of school then I'm done with the semester and I'll be able to write a lot more than I am now! I hate not posting at least once a week, makes me feel bad like I'm neglecting y'all. 

Anyways, this is enough rambling on my part. It's late here right now and I'm sorry if some of this is confusing. I'm sure I'll think of more to say after this is posted! 

Thanks again to everyone! I love you guys! <3


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I know. School has been so crazy lately but next Wednesday is my last day of the semester and I'll be able to write more frequently! Thank you so so so much for being patient with me!  
> So, as a warning.. there is a bit of graphic and crude moments in this chapter, so don't read if you're not into that sort of thing. I don't want to say too much without ruining anything, but you learn a little bit about what Harry went through.. It's just a little bit of his past though. I'll explain more later.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I'm still feeling iffy about this chapter, but decided to see what you guys thought!  
> Thanks again for being patient with me and for all of the feedback! Please let me know what you guys think!

Harry laid there, watching Louis let sleep take him over. The smaller boy sucked lightly on his bottle, his eye lids getting heavier by the minute. It wasn't long before he was asleep. Harry waited a few minutes before carefully switching out the half empty bottle for the boy's dummy. 

Harry laid there, planning the way for them to get out of this place. He had been thinking about this plan for a while and knew that it would be at least another week before they could actually attempt it. 

Harry planned for them to escape during one of their parties. There were lots of people around and could easily blend if they had the right attire. Not only that, but it was the busiest day and had the most traffic of vehicles coming and going. That was their only shot out of this place, he just had to be extra careful and time it just right. The upcoming party is when Harry was really going to figure out the details and hopefully by the following week they would be out. 

After thinking about all of the details, Harry found himself getting sleepy. It didn't help that he was lying down with a warm, cuddly boy next to him. 

Harry didn't realize he fell asleep until Louis started to cry. The smaller boy was sitting up, shaking and crying his eyes out. Just the sight broke Harry's heart. 

"Lou, baby. What's wrong?" Harry softly asked, careful not to startle the boy. Louis didn't move, he just continued to sob in the same position, with his back to Harry, looking out into the open. 

"Love, come here so I can hold you," Harry cooed. The smaller boy turned around and didn't hesitate to cuddle in Harry's arms. He rested his cheek on the curly haired boy's chest and grabbed the front of his shirt as he continued to cry. 

"Shh, everything's going to be okay, baby. I won't let anyone hurt you," Harry cooed, rubbing the boy's back. Louis started to calm down a bit after being wrapped tight in Harry's arms. 

"S-S-Scary," Louis whimpered. Harry kissed the crown of the boy's head and held him close, "I know, baby. I'm so sorry." 

"Wanna weave. Hate dis pwace," the smaller boy whined from behind his dummy. Harry sighed and continued to rub soothing circles into the boy's back, knowing how it calms him. 

"Soon, baby. I'll get us out of here real soon," Harry promised. Louis didn't say anything after that. He calmed down tremendously and only had the occassional tear run down his cheek. 

"You wanna sleep some more?" Harry quietly asked after a minute or two of lying there, calming down his boy. Louis nodded and scooted up, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

"Did I wake you?" Louis shyly asked. Harry kissed the crown of the smaller boy's head, "Doesn't matter, baby."

"Uh huh, don't want you upset with me," Lou explained, gripping Harry's shirt just a little bit tighter. He felt Harry pull him in a bit closer, "I won't ever be upset with you over something like that. I don't care what time of day it is, if you need me, I'll be there." 

"Sure?" the smaller boy asked. Harry nodded and kissed the crown of the boy's head again, "One hundred percent. Now let's try to nap for a bit longer so you're not fussy later." 

Louis blushed and gave a small nod. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck and went back to sucking his dummy. Lou closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. Harry made sure Louis was asleep before closing his eyes and going back to sleep himself. 

*Harry's dream*

"Harry, come down here, please. The party is beginning and there's a few people you need to meet," Emily called out. Harry wasted no time putting up the broom he was just using and going over to where his captors were.

"Yes ma'am?" he quietly asked, trying not to fidget with anything. Emily smiled at him, which didn't seem to help him feel any better, which probably wasn't her intention anyways, "This is Mark, he's a dear friend of ours. He was asking about downstairs and since you haven't seen it, I figured he could show you around while John and I tend to the arriving guests." 

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say, "Yes ma'am." He looked up at the man standing next to them. He was tall, had a great body despite it being clothed, and was an attractive man. Harry couldn't help but blush a bit at the man who was about ten years his senior. 

Harry was sixteen at this time and had already been here for about three months. He was still learning just what it was that Emily and John wanted of him. He was always getting in trouble for not doing something fast enough or to their standards, which always resulted in a punishment. His punishments so far would consists of getting whipped with a belt, or John's favorite, the paddle. Harry was never hit in the face or anywhere people could see if he was clothed, his captors always made sure he was able to hide his marks left from a punishment.

"Come on, Harry," the man exclaimed and the two of them began to walk to the area that Harry has never been. Mark put his hand on the small of Harry's back and led him downstairs. Harry blushed, feeling unsure but didn't quite mind the attractive man putting his hand on his back. 

Mark led Harry to each of the rooms downstairs. Each time, Harry noted how nice the rooms were, but was still confused why he was never allowed down here. 

"Harry, you're awfully quiet. Are you okay, love?" Mark asked. Harry couldn't help but blush. He gave a small nod and looked down at his feet, "Not supposed to talk." 

"You can talk with me," the man added. Harry nodded, still not looking up from the floor, "How come I got to go down here today?" 

"I told them you needed to see what the rest of the house was like. It's not fair to be here and not get to see it all," Mark explained. The younger boy just nodded, "How many more rooms are down here?" 

"Just one, it's my favorite. Emily and John put this one together nicely," he answered. Harry just nodded and Mark took his hand. He was too busy fixating on the fact that this attractive man was holding his hand before realizing they were in the room. Mark shut the door behind them and quietly locked it, without Harry realizing it. 

"What do you think, sweets?" Mark asked, squeezing Harry's hand a bit. The curly haired boy looked up and froze, it was a basically a sex dungeon. There was a sling hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. On the wall to the right, there were all sorts of restraints, straps and whatever else one could think of. Off to the left of the sling was a long table with various toys laid out on top. Vibrators, plugs, dildos, cock rings and so many more. 

"Ready to try the sling out?" Mark asked before kissing Harry's temple. The younger boy was still frozen in place, "D-Do I h-have to?" 

"Yes, so undress and get up there or I'll undress you and strap you in myself," the older man answered. Harry felt a few tears coming on, he knew whatever was about to happen he wasn't ready for nor did he want to participate in. He was scared and knew that the man was going to make him do it anyways so might as well make this part easier on himself. 

Harry undressed himself, leaving his clothes in a neat pile on the floor by the door. He was never afraid to be naked, but today he was incredibly nervous and scared. 

"We're going to have so much fun, love," Mark whispered in his ear as he cupped the boy's dick in his hand. Harry could feel himself getting a bit hard despite the circumstances. He was attracted to this man and his dick was failing him in this moment. 

"Get in the sling," Mark instructed. Harry gave a small nod and did as he was told, now shaking a bit. He struggled to get into the sling right so Mark helped him. Harry was trying his best not to cry, but it was inevitable. A few tears ran down his cheeks as the older man used the leather cuffs to strap Harry in by his wrists and feet. 

Harry had never felt so ashamed in his life. He was naked, on full display with his legs parted and strapped to the sling. The worst part was he was sporting a semi, despite wanting none of this. His teenage hormones were failing him and he didn't know what to do or what was to come. 

"W-Why are there s-so many t-toys?" Harry nervously asked. The man looked over at the table then smiled at Harry, "Just for variety, so it's not the same every time." 

"W-what do you mean e-every time?" Harry asked. He was getting more and more nervous, still trying to process everything. 

"Sweetheart, relax. This is not the only time we're going to be doing this. We're going to try all of these toys eventually, just a little at a time," Mark explained. The curly haired boy didn't know what to say, he was terrified of what was going to happen today and now worried about the future. 

"Just relax, you may end up really enjoying this," Mark whispered in Harry's ear before going over to the table with all of the toys. Harry was crying at this point, didn't even try to be discreet about it. 

"Harry, either straighten up or I'm going to put a cock ring on you and make sure you don't cum. This is for your pleasure, too," the man retorted. Harry sniffled and calmed himself down as much as possible. He wasn't worried about if he gets to cum or not, he was worried about what would happen if he made Mark mad. Just his tone was enough to worry Harry. 

"Do you want to pick the first toy?" Mark asked, in a calmer tone. Harry looked over the table before giving a small, unconvincing nod, "Something s-small." 

"Like this one?" the man asked, holding up what looked to be a somewhat small, purple dildo. It was one of the smaller ones out of the options. Harry looked over the toy and gave an unconvincing nod. 

"Lay back for me, sweets. I'm going to make you feel good," Mark remarked before grabbing a few small items off of the table. Harry did as he was told, seeing as he was in no position to get out of this. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, doing anything he could to avoid crying again. 

Mark lubed up two of his fingers. Harry jumped when he felt the cold lubricant against his hole. He was fine until the man started to slowly insert one of his fingers inside Harry. 

Harry laid back and started to softly cry to himself. He just wanted all of this to be over with. Mark slid his finger in and out of Harry before deciding he was ready for another finger. The curly haired boy tensed up when he felt the second finger. He tried to relax, knowing it would hurt less if he wasn't so tense, but he couldn't help it. 

"Have you ever fingered yourself before?" Mark asked as he worked both fingers in and out of Harry's entrance. Harry gave a small, ashamed nod, avoiding eye contact with the man. 

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby? I'm going to make you feel so good," Mark remarked. Harry just laid there. He tried so hard not to enjoy any of this but was so hard when Mark hit his spot. The curly haired boy arched his back a little, fighting back a moan when Mark finally hit his prostate. 

"I think we're ready for the toy, what do you think?" Mark asked, even though it was a rhetorical question. Harry had never felt so embarrassed or ashamed in his life. He was getting hard by a man he just met who was surely going to rape him later, given that nothing about this was consentual. 

Mark made sure to have the toy lubed up well before lining it up with Harry's entrance. He pushed it in slow at first, until Harry started to whine. "D-Don't like it. T-Take it o-out," the younger boy whined, which only made Mark push it further inside of him. 

"P-Please, take it out," Harry begged. Mark didn't say anything, he left the toy inside Harry, filling him up. 

"This one is so small though, you're going to have to get used to it so we can start working our way up in sizes," Mark replied. The younger boy whimpered, the feeling was uncomfortable and he didn't like it. 

"Especially if you're going to take my cock, because I can guarantee you I'm not this small," Mark added. Harry couldn't help but cry. He thought he hated this place before, but this just made it worse. What Harry didn't realize when he agreed to that toy was that it had more than one function. 

Mark grabbed the small remote and began to push a few buttons until the vibration began. Harry jumped when he felt the movements and whimpered, "P-Please s-stop." 

"Harry, stop your whining. I am being very gentle with you. Anyone else would already be balls deep in you without any prep. So quiet down or I'll gag you and put a cock ring on you," Mark harshly remarked. Harry froze and tried to hold back his tears as he felt the taller man eyeing him. He didn't know what this man was capable of. 

Mark began to undress himself, but didn't completely strip. He left his boxers on before going back to where Harry was. "That feels good doesn't it?" the man asked as he grabbed hold of Harry's hardening cock, giving it a few tugs. Harry shakily nodded, he hated to admit it because he was not consenting to any of this.

"When I ask you a question I want you to use your words," Mark explained. The younger boy shakily nodded, "Y-Yes." 

"Yes what?" the man asked. Harry sniffled, "Yes, s-sir?" 

Mark smiled down at the scared teen, "Good boy. You're mine now and you'll soon learn what is expected of you." Harry laid his head back and continued to cry. 

"Now, we're going to try one or two more toys to get you nice and stretched out before I have a go at your tight little hole," Mark exclaimed before going over to the table to pick out the next toy. Harry turned to see just what was next, trying his best to stop crying, but it was no use. He was in no position to protest. The only thing that would get him is punishment, and he could only imagine how much worse Mark's punishments would be compared to Emily and John's. 

"This one's better," Mark remarked as he picked the next toy. It was another dildo, slightly bigger than the one that was already inside him. Rather than the cylindrical shape of the first one, this one looked like a cock. 

"You're going to be a good boy and take this one without any whining, because if I hear any begging or complaining again I won't hesitate to gag you," the man explained. Harry quickly and nervously nodded, he was afraid to get in trouble with him. 

Mark lubed up the second toy before turning off the one that was inside Harry. He slowly took it out and quickly liked up the next toy to Harry's pink hole. The man pressed the tip to the boy's hole before slowly working it in and out. Harry let out a small whimper, not used to the feeling. He tried to keep as quiet as possible, afraid to know what would set Mark off. It wasn't long before the dildo was all the way inside Harry. 

Mary waited a moment for Harry to adjust before slowly working the toy in and out of the boy. Harry tried to hold back his occasional moan. He didn't want the man to think that he was enjoying this or encourage him. 

"Let's see if I can find your spot again," Mark remarked. He angled the toy a bit and softly pushed it in, moving it around a bit to find Harry's prostate. Mark knew he hit it when the boy jumped a little and let out a small moan. 

"Feels good doesn't it, love?" Mark asked. Harry nodded, "Y-Yes, s-sir." 

"Good boy," the man praised and continued to slowly push the toy in and out of Harry's hole, hitting the boy's prostate each time. Harry tried his best to think of anything that repulsed him, hoping to go against his hormones, but his body had other plans. Within a minute or so, Harry came all over his bare chest. He had never felt so dirty in his life. 

"You came fast, now it's my turn," Mark remarked. Harry froze and looked up at the man who was now stripping his boxers off of his waist. He tugged on his own cock a few times before grabbing a condom off of the table and putting it on. 

Harry was scared now more than ever. He watched as the man gently took the toy out of him before lining his cock up with his now red entrance. Mark pushed the tip in before shoving his whole cock in Harry without any warning. Harry whimpered in pain. 

*dream over*

Harry jolted awake. His heart was racing and he started to cry. He hated having flashbacks of what happened. It was one thing to go through some of these things, it was another to keep reliving them. 

Harry sat up, looking around and wiping the few tears that escaped from his eyes. He absolutely hated that man and still had nightmares about all the things that he did to him. Harry wondered if he would ever get past it, he was sick of having to relive all of these things. 

"Harry?" Louis quietly asked. Harry sniffled and quickly wiped away any evidence of him crying. 

"You okay?" Lou asked. Harry nodded and smiled back at the boy. Louis couldn't help but notice how scared and sad Harry looked in this moment. He had never seen Harry like this before and it worried him. 

"Come here," Louis remarked with his arms out. Harry hesitantly laid his head back down on the pillow next to Louis. The smaller boy gently pulled Harry in close, having Harry rest his head on his chest. 

Harry let out a small sigh and cuddled into Louis's side. It was weird that they had reversed roles, but Harry felt safe, much like Louis did when he was being held. 

Harry couldn't help but cry a little. He was so scared, whether Louis realized it or not. It felt nice to have Louis comfort him. It's been so long since he was held like this and he didn't realize how much he needed it until now.

Louis softly rubbed circles into the curly haired boy's back and kissed his forehead a few times. He had never seen Harry like this before and it absolutely broke his heart. "It's going to be okay. I've got you," Lou softly remarked as he tangled his fingers in Harry's curly locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think!


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

So I let my brother use my laptop off and on for the last few days and he somehow managed to delete all of my stories... I realized it yesterday, but I was too worked up to say anything post about it, so that's why I'm posting now. So, as for this story, I have to rewrite all the chapters that I haven't posted.. yay. -__-

So bare with me, please. I'm so frustrated with my stories being deleted and feel horrible that I haven't posted in so long. Everything has been going so horribly wrong lately and I don't know why I'm having such bad luck.

I am currently in the process of rewriting the work I had typed up and should have it posted very soon. 

Thankfully, I have one story saved in my email. It's a new story that I hadn't posted until a few minutes ago, so I decided to post that to make up for the delay of my chapter updates. Hope that helps!

Again, I'm sorry guys! I wish that this didn't happen, but it's over with now and I just have to work with what I got. I'll try my best to have a new chapter up in the next two to three days for this story and my untitled one! I'll do my best to write as much as I can before posting, because I prefer longer chapters. 

Sorry again, love you guys! <3


	11. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be split into two parts. I was going to have one super long chapter, but I'm having trouble with the second half. This chapter update is still over 3,000 words, so it's still long. Sorry for the wait, I've been having laptop trouble, busy with the holidays and a bit of writer's block. Thanks again for all of the support... I hope you guys like it. It's not much, but I will do my best to have the next part up quick!

"Lou, you need to eat," Harry remarked. He had been trying to get the boy to eat something for the last ten minutes. At this point, he didn't care if it was just a bottle, but the boy was having none of it. 

"No!" Louis whined, sounding like a toddler who was throwing a tantrum. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Harry a nervous look. 

"Baby, what's wrong? You've hardly had anything to eat today, you must be hungry," Harry added. He softly began to rub his hand up and down Lou's spine. The boy was tensed at first and Harry could feel him relaxing under his touch. 

"Feel icky," Louis explained. Harry frowned, "Oh, love, come here." 

Harry pulled Louis into his lap, cuddling him a bit, but more letting Louis cuddle as close as he wanted to. The smaller boy hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck and let out a small whimper. 

"What feels icky, sweetheart?" Harry asked. Louis didn't say anything. He brought his dummy that was clipped to his shirt up to his lips and lightly began to suck. 

"Does your head hurt?" Harry asked. The smaller boy just nodded. 

"Your tummy?" the curly haired boy asked. Louis nodded again. 

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" Harry asked. Lou whimpered as he gave a small nod. 

"I think it's time to go inside, baby. We can go cuddle in my bed or rock for a bit," Harry added. The smaller boy just nodded, not feeling well enough to fight with him over it. He desperately wanted to stay outside because he wasn't sure when the next time this would happen, but Harry was right, he needed to go inside if he was feeling sick.

Harry began to pick up a bit, quickly gathering all of the things that they brought outside and putting them into the bags. He made sure everything was straightened up before carefully scooping up Louis and balancing him on his hip. 

"Why are you two coming in so soon? I figured you would be out there until it got dark?" Emily asked when she saw the two boys walking through the living room. She was sitting on the couch using her iPad when they walked in. 

"He's not feeling well, I'm going to get him some medicine and have him drink a bit more fluids," Harry explained. Emily just nodded and went back to messing with her iPad. 

"Tank you," Louis pitifully exclaimed from behind his dummy. He had his head rested on the curly haired boy's shoulder and was holding the front of Harry's shirt. 

"You're welcome, little one. Mommy hopes you feel better soon," Emily added and the boys could have sworn she smiled. 

"Yes, thank you again, today was very nice," Harry added. She nodded again, "Just take care of him. John and I found out who did those horrible things and he's getting what's coming to him." 

Louis tensed up a bit at the topic being brought up. He was in his headspace so didn't know entirely what she was saying, but he knew they were talking about what happened. Harry felt a bit relieved to hear that they found the guy, but was still skeptical. He was still convinced that Emily and John were involved in some way or another due to what he went through years prior. 

"I'll be up in the nursery with him, hopefully he'll get to feeling better soon," Harry added. Emily just nodded, already focused on her iPad. Harry carefully carried Louis upstairs to the nursery, he didn't want to move the boy around too much if he felt like he was going to be sick. 

"Lou, do you feel like you're ---" Harry was cut off by Louis getting sick down his back. Well, that answered that question. Louis burst into tears, he felt miserable and was now feeling bad for getting sick on Harry. 

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Harry reassured him as he carried the boy to the bathroom. He tried to set him down on the floor, but Louis tightened his grip on Harry. 

"Sweetheart, I need you to sit in front of the toilet in case you get sick again, okay?" Harry explained and Louis just nodded. "I'm going to go change then we'll take a nice warm bath and get some medicine in you so you won't feel icky anymore." 

Louis just nodded again and let go of his hold on Harry. He watched as the taller boy stood up and began to walk away. Harry quickly stripped himself of the dirty clothing and changed into something clean. Luckily, the boy didn't throw up that much, only a little on the back of Harry's shirt, but none on the ground. Harry was glad because that meant less clean up and he could get back to Louis quicker. 

By the time Harry got back to the bathroom, Louis was throwing up everything he had in his system, which wasn't much. Harry sat on the floor next to the sick boy, rubbing his back and waiting for him to finish. He hated to see Louis in this state. 

Louis let out a whimper after he stopped. He sat there for a few more moments, just in case, before sitting up a bit. 

"Let's brush your teeth," Harry softly remarked as he patted the boy's back. Louis pitifully lifted his arms to be lifted and was carried and set onto the bathroom counter. Harry got the boy's toothbrush ready and handed him a cup of water to rinse his mouth with first. 

Louis rinsed his mouth, whining a bit at the taste before he began to brush his teeth. His arms were feeling weak and despite the horrible taste in his mouth, Louis wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in Harry's arms. After his mouth was clean, Lou set the toothbrush in the sink and made grabby hands for Harry. 

Harry didn't hesitate to pick up the boy, holding him close and slowly swaying. He slowly walked around the large bathroom for a few minutes before he started to draw Louis a bath. Harry poured some of the bubble bath in the tub and watched as the bubbles began to form at the top of the water line. 

Harry took this time to grab a few towels and a washcloth. He knew Louis didn't want to take a bath, but knew that he would feel better once he was clean. 

Harry tried to set Louis down on the ground so he could undress him, but the boy was having none of it. He whined and tightened his grip around Harry. 

"Lou, baby, I know you feel icky, but we need to get you all clean so you'll feel better then we can cuddle some more," Harry calmly explained. Louis sat there for a few moments before loosening his grip on the taller boy. He pitifully nodded and allowed Harry to undress him. 

Harry stripped Louis of his clothes and wet nappy, then set him in the tub. Louis would normally go straight to playing with his bubbles, but today he just sat there. 

"Will you take a bath wif me?" Louis nervously asked. Harry nodded with a smile, "Of course, love." 

Harry began to strip down, throwing his clothes in the pile with Louis's. Louis scooted forward in the large tub, making room for Harry to sit behind him. The curly haired boy had his back against the side of the tub and his legs on either side of Louis. Lou scooted back a bit, slowly leaning back until his back was against Harry's chest. 

Harry kissed the side of Louis's face, right by his ear, the boy melting into his touch. He grabbed the washcloth, soaking it in the tub before softly running it over Lou's shoulders. The boy let out a small whine, but remained still, nonetheless.

"I'm sorry I gots sick on you," Louis softly remarked. Harry kissed the back of the boy's head, "It's okay, lovely. I don't care about that, I just want you to feel better." 

"Me, too," Lou quietly added. He began to run his fingers through the bubbles that were surrounding him, smiling a bit as they slowly disappeared from his touch. 

Harry poured some body wash onto the washcloth and began to gently clean Louis's body. He started at the back of his neck, slowly working his way down the boy's body. Louis had been embarrassed the first few bath times, but now he was used to it, nt thinking twice as Harry cleaned him from head to toe. 

Louis began to quietly play with his rubber duck set as Harry bathed him. Harry got the cup that was on the side of the tub and began to rinse all of the bubbles off of Lou's body. He kissed the boy's back, right between the shoulder blades before wrapping his arms lightly around the boy's torso. Harry rested his chin on Louis's shoulder and watched as he played. 

"Are you ready to wash your hair or do you want to play some more?" Harry asked before pressing a quick kiss to the boy's cheek. 

"Play just little longer," Louis answered, not looking up from the rubber duckies that he was moving around the tub. Harry smiled a bit, it was nice to see Louis in his headspace. Harry felt a bit better knowing that Louis wasn't worrying about a million things. That was Harry's job, to worry, that is. He hated when something was bothering Louis, but felt a bit relieved to see the boy a bit more calm, well apart from him being sick. 

Harry took this time to quickly clean off himself, washing everything but his hair. He ran the cloth over Louis's shoulders one more time before kissing the back of the boy's neck where his hair ended. 

"Lou, it's time to wash your hair," Harry calmly remarked. Louis slumped his shoulders a bit but nodded anyway. He set the rubber duckies on the edge of the tub and turned his head to face Harry. 

"Tilt your head back," Harry instructed as he held the cup of bath water up. So that's what Louis did. He faced forward, sat up a bit and tilted his head back. The boy closed his eyes even though Harry always made sure not to get water or soap in his eyes. 

Harry poured a bit of baby shampoo into the palm of his hand, working it into a lather before beginning to wash Lou's hair. The boy loved to get his hair washed, always relaxing under Harry's touch. Louis closed his eyes and let out a small hum as Harry began to wash his hair. 

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Harry asked. Lou just gave a small nod and found it hard to sit up straight as he relaxed into the soft massaging on his scalp. 

"Tilt your head back again for me," Harry added. The boy did as he was asked, closing his eyes as he did so. Harry shielded the boy's face as he began to rinse out the soup from his hair. He poured a few extra cups of water over the Louis's hair, just to be sure. 

Harry repeated these steps of washing Louis's hair. He wanted to make sure the boy was squeaky clean, not to say one wash wouldn't have done so, but Harry also loved how Louis melted into his touch. 

After Harry was done, he got out of the tub, drying himself off a bit before wrapping the towel around his waist. Louis whined as the curly haired boy got out, wanting him to be in the tub for a while longer. 

"Lou, I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to get dressed then I'll be back," Harry exclaimed. Louis sucked on his lower lip, looking like he could burst into tears at any moment, "You be fast?" 

"Super fast," Harry reassured him and waited for a nod or something before rushing off to his bedroom. He kept true to his word, quickly dressing himself in boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Within two minutes, Harry was already back, taking a seat on the floor outside of the tub where he normally sat when he bathed Louis. 

"Do you want to keep playing or get out?" Harry asked as he gently combed his fingers through Louis's hair, being careful around the few tangles. 

Louis let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes with his fists, "Out." Harry tried to hold back his coos, Louis looked so cute when he did that.

Harry helped the boy stand up and step out of the tub and onto the bath mat. He wrapped the towel around the boy and began to towel dry him, before wrapping the fluffy towel around Lou's small body and carrying him to the changing table. 

Harry began to rub lotion all over Louis's body, knowing how relaxed it makes him. Louis stuck his tumb in his mouth and found himself fighting off sleep. Harry rubbed lotion all over the boy's body before taping up a new nappy around his waist. He pulled out a pair of footie pajamas from one of the drawers under the changing table and began to dress Louis in it. Louis just laid there, not saying anything and letting Harry take care of him. 

Harry pulled Louis's thumb out of his mouth, kissing his cheek, before guiding the boy's arms in the sleeves. He zipped up the onesie then clipped a dummy to the front, bringing the soother up to Lou's lips. The smaller boy didn't hesitate to part his lips and began to suck on the dummy. 

Harry sat Louis up then ran the towel over the boy's hair. He dried it the best that he could, then scooped Lou into his arms, balancing him on his hip and kissing his forehead. Louis immediately cuddled close, holding the front of Harry's shirt and nuzzling into the crook of the taller boy's neck. 

Harry hung the towel up in the bathroom and glanced at the sleepy boy in his arms from the mirror in the bathroom. "Do you want to rock for a bit, baby?" Harry asked, rubbing the boy's back. Louis gave a small nod, but made no effort to say anything. 

Harry carried Louis into the kitchen area of the large room first. Without saying anything, he began to make a bottle of cold water for the boy. Harry couldn't give him medicine until the boy ate, but he could at least get some fluids in him. 

Harry carried Louis over to the rocking chair and took a seat, repositioning the boy in his arms. He held Louis close, chest to chest with the boy's legs on either side of him. Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled close. 

Louis's hair was still damp and the boy smelled so good that he could be the poster child for Johnson & Johnson products. Harry couldn't help but tilt his head a bit, his nose lightly nuzzled into the boy's damp locks. 

"Will you feel icky if I rock?" Harry softly asked. Louis shook his head, not really knowing the answer, but definitely wanting to rock. It had to be one of his favorite things. In fact, when they finally get out, a rocking chair would be one of his first investments. Louis loved how relaxed it made him feel, and how no matter what, it always seemed to calm him down. 

Harry began to slowly rock, not wanting to make the boy feel any worse. He knew Louis was getting sleepy, and given that he hadn't been sleeping that great, Harry didn't see anything wrong with another nap today before dinner. 

Harry brought the bottle up to Louis's lips. The boy hesitantly latched onto the bottle, looking up at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry gently kissed his forehead, "You need to drink something." 

Lou let out a small, defeated sigh and slowly nursed from the bottle that was being held for him. He sucked down a small fraction of the liquid before pushing the bottle away. 

"No mowe," Louis whimpered, weakly pushing the bottle away. Harry examined the bottle, noting how little the boy drank. He knew he wasn't going to drink the whole bottle, but still needed Louis to drink more. 

"You need to drink more, lovely," Harry remarked. Lou whined as he shook his head, burrowing into the taller boy's chest. 

"Just a bit more for me, baby. I just want my boy to feel better," Harry added. Louis peeked at the bottle that Harry was still holding for him, debating on how much more he could drink before he felt miserable again. He turned his head a bit, giving Harry easier access to his lips to bring the bottle back up to them. Louis grabbed the bottle out of Harry's hand, holding it before bringing it up to his lips. He leaned back against the taller boy's chest and began to slowly drink the water that was given to him. 

Louis found his eyelids growing heavy and his tummy not wanting to drink anymore water. He handed back the bottle, after drinking about a third of the water, before cuddling into Harry's chest. Lou held the front of Harry's t-shirt and closed his eyes, not even trying to fight off sleep at this point. 

Harry pressed a soft kiss onto the crown of Louis's head and pulled the boy in a bit closer. He continued to slowly rock until the boy's breathing evened out and he was sound asleep. Harry hated to see his boy not feeling well. He again felt like he couldn't be of much help. 

After a few extra minutes of rocking, Harry slowly stood up and carefully laid the boy in his crib. Louis adjusted a bit to the change, but remained asleep. Harry brought the dummy up to his boy's lips, watching as the boy began to suck as an instinct. He covered Louis up with one of the quilts that was folded and draped over the crib, before lifting the railings. 

Harry went to the kitchen and began to prepare some soup. Louis needed to eat something and knew that soup was always a meal to have when you're sick. He tried to be as quiet as he could, but knew the boy was a hard sleeper and exhausted anyways, so he was sure the boy would sleep through the noises, and he did. Harry managed to prepare the whole meal without waking Louis up.


	12. TEMPORARY HIATUS

I am putting this story on temporary hiatus as well. 

I've sat in front of my laptop several times over the course of the last few weeks and for some reason I have no idea what to write. I've never had writer's block this bad before, but yeah. I will add to this story later, just not at the moment. If I can think of something to write, then I will be happy to update it soon, I just don't know what to do with this story anymore. So if anyone has suggestions then I'm all for it! 

As of now, the only story not on hiatus is Best For Niall. I am currently typing the next update, it's a super long chapter, so I may split it into two, but we'll see! 

Thank you all for being so patient with me. I don't know why it's been so hard for me to write lately, but it has. 

Anyways, I love you guys! Thanks again for the patience and support!


	13. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, but just for this one chapter. I don't know when the next update will be, but I will continue to work on it during my free time (which isn't very often, unfortunately). I have been absolutely swamped with school this semester (perks of being an engineering major), but I will continue to slowly work on these.   
> Thanks again for being patient! Also, thank you to everyone who commented on my works since I last posted! <3  
> This chapter isn't too exciting, but I hope you like it.

Harry went to the kitchen and began to prepare some soup. Louis needed to eat something and knew that soup was always a meal to have when you're sick. He tried to be as quiet as he could, but knew the boy was a hard sleeper and exhausted anyways, so he was sure the boy would sleep through the noises, and he did. Harry managed to prepare the whole meal without waking Louis up. 

After about 45 minutes of being in the crib, Louis began to stir. Harry was busy cleaning up the kitchen and didn't hear Louis wake up until he heard a quiet voice call out his name. 

"I'll be right there, baby," Harry called out from the kitchen, finishing the last little bit before going to the crib. Louis was sitting up in his crib, hair sticking up every which way and his eyes glassy, visibly fighting off tears. 

"What's wrong, love? Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" Harry asked as he carefully picked Louis up, balancing the boy on his hip. Louis shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, holding tight and cuddling close. 

"Baby, do you still feel icky?" Harry asked, softly rubbing the palm of his hand up and down the boy's back. Louis whimpered, nodding before cuddling closer. 

"You have to tell me when you think you're going to be sick again, okay?" Harry added. Louis nodded and felt so much better just being in Harry's arms. 

Harry brought his cheek up to Lou's forehead. He wanted to see if the boy felt warm, and he did a little. Harry didn't know what was making Louis sick, the boy must have caught a small stomach bug, hopefully he would feel better in the next day or two. 

"Lou, do you feel like eating anything?" Harry asked, looking down at the boy nuzzled into his chest. Louis thought about it for a minute then unconvincingly shook his head. 

"I made soup, can you try and eat a little for me? I can't give you medicine to make your tummy feel better until you eat," Harry explained. Louis just nodded, knowing Harry was going to try to feed him no matter what he said. 

Harry grabbed a small trashcan from the bedroom and carried it with him to the kitchen. He set it down next to the highchair before setting the tray to the highchair off to the side. Harry set Louis down in the chair, even though the boy whined. 

"Hold me, pwease," Louis whimpered, making grabby hands toward his caretaker. Harry wanted so badly to hold the boy, his heart breaking at the sight of his upset baby. 

"Baby, I want to hold you, but I need you to eat a little and take some medicine first, okay?" Harry remarked. The smaller sunk into his chair as he whined, that was definitely the answer that he wanted to hear. 

"Hey, I know you're feeling icky and just want cuddles, I promise I'll give you all the cuddles you want, but you need to eat something first," Harry added. Louis just nodded, not whining anymore as Harry locked him into the highchair and began to make them both a bowl of soup. 

"Hafta eat all dat?" Louis asked, looking at the portion of soup that Harry poured for him. Harry shook his head, "No, baby. I want you to eat until you're full though." 

Louis pitifully nodded and watched as the curly haired boy sat down in front of him with two bowls. He was a little hungry, but was still feeling icky and was worried about getting sick again if he ate. Lou knew that he had to eat to get his medicine, but he didn't know if he wanted either in that moment.

Harry got a small spoonful from one of the bowls and began to lightly blow on it, waiting for it to cool down a bit before feeding it to his boy. "Here, baby. Open up," Harry softly remarked. Louis parted his lips and sipped the soup broth off of the spoon that was held for him. 

"Yummy?" Harry asked. At this point, he just wanted his boy to eat something light and tasty, even if that meant he had to make another meal that Louis would eat. Louis gave a small nod and opened his mouth, waiting for his next bite. 

Harry quickly got a small spoonful of the soup, blowing on it once more, before feeding it to his boy. He felt a bit better that Louis was eating, even if it was just a little. Harry hated to see his baby not eat, especially when he knows how much Louis needs it. 

This went on for a bit longer, Louis only eating about one-third of the contents in his bowl, but Harry knew that amount would be okay, the boy just needed something in his tummy. 

"No mowe, pwease," Louis softly said as he sat back in his chair. He brought the bottle of ice water up to his lips and slowly nursed as Harry set his bowl down on the table. The curly haired boy pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead before starting to eat a little himself. 

"I'll eat fast, don't want to cut into cuddle time with my sick little boy," Harry remarked, offering a small smile to the boy. Louis blushed a bit and continued to drink from his bottle, a little sip at a time. 

Harry kept true to his word, eating quick so he could hold his boy. Louis began to get impatient as Harry picked up from dinner, the curly haired boy not wanting to leave the small kitchen area a mess. 

"Let me get your medicine then I'll get you out of your highchair," Harry exclaimed. He pressed a quick kiss to the crown of the boy's head before going to the bathroom to fetch the medicine. The curly haired boy held a spoonful of medicine up to Lou's lips and the boy took it, not wiping the frown off his face. Louis quickly washed the yucky tasting medicine down with his water and looked up at Harry, pleading to be held. 

Without saying anything, Harry began to get him out of the highchair and held the boy close. Louis wasted no time wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and cuddling close. 

"Baby, let's change your nappy then we'll cuddle in my bed," Harry remarked. Louis shook his head and let out a small whimper, "Not wet, no change." 

"Sweetheart, you're soaked, I need to get you out of that wet nappy before you get a rash," he added. Louis shook his head, but didn't say anything. He didn't remember wetting his nappy, not that he usually does, but he must have in the last few minutes because Harry would have changed him sooner if he woke up from his nap wet. 

"Hawwy, wead to me, pwease?" Louis asked from behind his dummy. Harry nodded and smiled down at the boy, "Of course, lovely. I'll read whatever you want me to read." 

Harry carried Louis over to the changing table, carefully lying the boy on the changing pad. He wasted no time changing the boy's nappy, being gentle yet efficient. 

"Alright, let's go pick out a book to read," Harry exclaimed as he carefully scooped the boy up. He carried him over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room, allowing the boy to look over all of his options. 

"Dat one," Louis quietly said, pointing to the book of his choosing. It was a classic children's book, "Guess How Much I Love You". Harry smiled a bit at the boy's choice, but grabbed it nonetheless.

"Let's go to my room," Harry softly added, pressing a kiss onto his boy's temple. Louis nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck and relaxed a bit as he was carried to the other room. 

Harry set Louis down on the bed and as soon as he did, Louis began to cry. It shocked Harry a bit, he didn't expect Louis to cry, but quickly scooped the boy up and began to calm him down.

"Love, I have to set you down on the bed. I can't get on the bed to cuddle if you don't let me set you down, okay?" Harry explained. Louis gave a pitiful nod and continued to cry. The boy was definitely in his headspace at this point. 

Harry tried again once more, Louis laid in the bed crying, but making no movement to get down or be held. Harry took this chance to turn off some of the lights and turn on a few lamps before crawling next to the sick baby on the bed. 

Louis immediately cuddled into Harry's side, relaxing a bit at the contact, but continued to softly cry. Harry softly rubbed the boy's back with one hand, and with the other, grabbing the book he had just picked out. 

"Ready for your book, sweets?" Harry asked, pushing away the boy's hair in his face. Louis gave a small nod and looked over at the book Harry was about to read to him. Harry opened the book and began to read. 

"Little Nutbrown Hare who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears.   
He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening.  
"Guess how much I love you," he said.  
"Oh, I don't think I could guess that," said Big Nutbrown Hare.

"This much," said Little Nutbrown Hare, stretching out his asms as wide as they could go.   
Big Nutbrown Hare had even longer arms.   
"But I love you this much," he said. Hmm, that is a lot, thought Little Nutbrown Hare.

"I love you as high as I can reach," said Little Nutbrown Hare.  
"I love you as high as I can reach," said Big Nutbrown Hare.   
That is very high, thought Little Nutbrown Hare.   
I wish I had arms like that.

Then Little Nutbrown Hare had a good idea.   
He tumbled upside down and reached up the tree trunk with his feet.   
"I love you all the way up to my toes" he said.  
"And I love you all the way up to your toes." said Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head.

"I love you as high as I can hop!" laughed Little Nutbrown Hare, bouncing up and down.  
"But I love you as high as I can hop," smiled Big Nutbrown Hare - and he hopped so high that his ears touched the branches above.  
Thats good hopping, thought Little Nutbrown Hare.   
I wish I could hop like that.

"I love you all the way down the lane as far as the river," cried Little Nutbrown Hare.  
"I love you across the river and over the hills," said Big Nutbrown Hare.  
That's very far, thought Little Nutbrown Hare.   
He was almost too sleepy to think anymore.

Then he looked beyond the thornbushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky.  
"I love you right up to the moon," he said, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, that's far," said Big Nutbrown Hare. "That is very, very far." Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves.

He leaned over and kissed him good night.  
Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, "I love you right up to the moon - and back."," Harry read. Louis remained cuddled up with him throughout the whole story, remaining quiet except for the small noises he was making from sucking on his dummy. 

" 'gain, pwease?" Louis softly asked, looking up at Harry when the story was finished. Harry smiled down at the boy, finding it increasingly difficult to tell the boy no, "Of course, baby." 

So Harry read the story again, exactly the same way as the first time he had read it. He couldn't help but glance down at the sleepy boy in between sentences, noticing the boy fight off sleep. Before he could finish the book a second time, Louis was out like a light, with his arm wrapped possessively around Harry's torso. 

"I love you to the moon and back," Harry softly whispered, more to himself than anything. A bit surprised at the sudden urge to say it aloud, but he really did love the boy that was cuddled into his side. Despite how crazy that sounded given the circumstances and how short of a time they've known each other, he really did love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start of by saying.. yes, I know it is very unrealistic because if I was abducted, I would be sobbing and freaking out for a while. So please don't remind me of how unrealistic it is for Louis to be coping with things as good as he is. I'm not good at dragging out things, which is why I made it to be a bit unrealistic, but if you think about it, this whole plot is so unrealistic, so who cares.  
> Anyways, enough of my rant. Thank you to anyone who read this! I hope you guys liked it! I love feedback, good and bad, so please feel free to leave a comment. Whether it's just an idea or you want to tell me how much you love/hate this story, by all means, let me know!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
